Cayendo en tu Amor
by Anna Diggory
Summary: Ron y Hermione son llevados al pasado luego de una pelea... Este será un viaje que cambiara sus vidas y las de todos. No sean muy duros por favor, fue mi primera historia!
1. Chapter 1

Cayendo en tu amor

Cayendo en tu amor

**1º- Peleas**

Como de costumbre, una discusión entre Ron y Hermione se desencadenó en el almuerzo. Nadie les prestaba atención porque, la verdad sea dicha, habían cansado.

-¡¡Si no te gusta la idea, NO HACE FALTA QUE ME GRITES!! ¡¡CON QUE HABLES ME BASTA!!-aulló Ron, totalmente enfurecido.

-¡¡A VECES PARECIERA QUE HACE FALTA!!-le gritó Hermione, juntó sus cosas y se fue del Gran Salón.

-¡¡Qué loca!!-exclamó Ron, muy enojado.

La razón de una discusión tan temprana era el Harry triste constantemente que tenían como amigo. Lo que pasaba era que Harry se sentía muy presionado últimamente, y más después de la muerte de Sirius. No hablaba con nadie (ni siquiera con Ron y Hermione), andaba solo por los corredores y terrenos del colegio. Daba miedo verlo tan demacrado.

La idea de Ron era encontrarle una pareja para que se anime, pero Hermione pensaba que era mejor hablar con Harry, que encontrarle una novia. Luego toda la conversación se complicó porque Hermione insistía en hablar con él, pero Ron sabía que Harry no iba a querer, pero realmente no recordaba en qué momento habían comenzado a discutir así...

Ron se quedó pensando.

La verdad era que no sabía porque últimamente discutía tanto con Hermione, reñían por cualquier cosa, pero ninguno de los dos sabía el porqué... Y eso preocupaba enormemente a Ron...

Hermione, por otra parte, mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, se sentía totalmente desdichada.

¿Cómo podía pelear constantemente con el chico que amaba?

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Pero, de lo que no se dio cuenta mientras se cuestionaba eso, era que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Hermione!-la voz sonaba conocida, pero siguió caminando-¡HERMIONE!-esta vez si se dio vuelta y descubrió a Harry corriendo hacia donde estaba ella. "¡Cómo me gustaría que Ron hiciera esto!" pensó.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?-preguntó Hermione, tratando de esconder las lágrimas, que tenía desde que había salido del Gran Salón.

-¿Te sientes bien?-interrogó su amigo, porque, obviamente, no había logrado su cometido.

-Sí, espectacular-dijo Hermione, sin convencer.

-Sí, como digas-dijo Harry no muy persuadido-. ¿Sabes dónde está Ron?

-No. No lo he visto después de que peleamos-contestó Hermione, mirando para otro lado para impedir que nuevas lágrimas saliesen.

-Ay, no, ¿volvieron a pelear?-dijo Harry, algo triste.

-Sí-contestó ella con cero ánimo.

-¿Y por qué fue esta vez?-inquirió Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por nada, realmente.-dijo Hermione, como sin darle importancia. No quería decirle a Harry que fue por él que su pelea había comenzado, así que cambió de tema drásticamente:-. ¿Cómo te está yendo con esa chica... Diana Flowerman? Ron me dijo que eran amigos, pero que te gustaba-agregó en tono picarón.

-Oh, bien-respondió Harry, poniéndose colorado-, realmente muy bien. Voy a buscarla de hecho, nos vemos en clases...

-Ok, adiós-expuso Hermione.

Mientras tanto Ron, juntaba sus cosas para poder ir a clases. Fue caminando solo hasta la clase de McGonagall. Al llegar, se dio cuenta que había acudido diez minutos antes, algo muy raro en él. Acomodó sus cosas en su asiento habitual, se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en su escritorio, cerrando los ojos.

Una serie de pensamientos sobre la pelea de ésa mañana acudieron a su cabeza. ¿Por qué discutía tanto con Hermione? No tenía sentido. …l la amaba desde hacia seis años, jamás se animó a decírselo y jamás lo haría. No. No, al menos que fuera necesario.

Alguien se sentó a su lado. Ron levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

Era Hermione.

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo de ésta mañana-dijo la chica, antes de Ron pudiera decir algo-. No fue mi intención.

-No hay problema-respondió Ron, somnoliento-. Tampoco fue la mía...

-No debí gritarte-insistió Hermione-, es que a veces no te entiendo...

-¿Qué?-inquirió Ron, confundido-. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Que a veces no te entiendo, eres muy inmaduro...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con nada, YO NO SOY INMADURO-gritó Ron, fuera de sus casillas-. ¡No puedes decir eso sobre mí!

-No comiences a gritarme...-amenazó peligrosamente Hermione.

-¡¡Pero no ves que comienzas tú?!-dijo enojado-. Yo TAMPOCO te entiendo...

-¡¡Cómo desearía poder entenderte!!-dijeron a unísono.

Escucharon una voz, como si pronunciase un hechizo, y vieron una forma oscura en el resquicio de la puerta del aula. Todo comenzó a volverse negro a su alrededor y ninguno de los dos volvió a enterarse de nada más.

-¿Dónde los encontraste?

-Afuera, cerca de las vacas.

-¿Crees que sean ladrones?

-No, pero son forasteros. Nadie usa esa ropa que tienen puesta...

-Sí, pero, ¿qué le decimos a nuestros padres?. Sabes perfectamente que no les gustará...

-No, si no se enteran.

-Como digas. Pero si tenemos problemas será tu culpa.

Ron oía sin abrir los ojos (estaba acostado), no reconocía las voces, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de una chica y un chico. Decidió abrir un poco los ojos para ver donde se hallaba.

Al parecer no se encontraba en Hogwarts: todo daba la impresión de que estaba en un rancho, desde el olor de las sorpresas desagradables de los animales y el heno por todos lados hasta los mismos animales. Al ver todo se dio cuenta que no estaba en el colegio sino en una granja. Miró a su alrededor. Los portadores de las voces que estaba escuchando ya se habían ido.

A su lado, sobre el heno, se hallaba Hermione. Ron se levantó e intentó despertarla.

-¡Hermione, despierta!

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos y dio una mirada a la granja con cara de horror.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó levantándose y sacándose la paja de la túnica negra del colegio.

-Eso mismo-dijo Ron, parándose- te iba a preguntar a ti. No estamos en Hogwarts, eso es más que seguro.

-¿Qué haremos, Ron?-preguntó Hermione, horrorizada.

-Esperar-contestó Ron. Por primera vez, él sabía algo que ella no-. Antes de que yo te despierte había dos chicos discutiendo...

-¿Como nosotros?-aventuró ella con doble intención.

-Bueno... -dijo Ron, mientras sus orejas se volvían más rojas- no tanto como nosotros. Perdón por la discusión de antes-agregó, entendiendo la indirecta.

-No te preocupes, Ron-dijo Hermione, aceptando la disculpa-. Ahora lo que importa es salir de aquí.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido proveniente de afuera y la puerta del granero se abrió. Por ella, entraron dos jóvenes de la edad de Ron y Hermione. La chica tenía el cabello largo y negro trenzado, ojos celestes y era de la estatura de Ron. Llevaba puesta una túnica color celeste y, para vivir en el campo, muy limpia. Apenas la vio, Ron supo que no debía comportarse como un idiota delante de ella si quería que le prestará atención, porque era muy linda.

El chico, por otra parte, era bastante alto, de hombros grandes. Su cabello negro, enrulado y corto brillaba con el sol que entraba al granero. Sus ojos grises parecían dos faroles porque brillaban constantemente. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta cuando hizo su aparición.

-¿Cómo están, forasteros?-preguntó la chica. Tenía la voz más dulce que Ron había escuchado (aparte de la de Hermione).

-¿Qué son esos modales, Juliet?-le dijo el chico a la muchacha de nombre Juliet-. Yo soy Will y ella es mi hermana, Juliet.-agregó dedicándole una sonrisa a Hermione.

-Nosotros-dijo ella, sonrojada-somos Ron y Hermione.

-Sí-afirmó Ron, enojado por la picardía del tal Will-. ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó de mala manera.

-En la granja Pike-dijo Juliet, al parecer contenta porque alguien le contestó mal a su hermano.

-¿Qué año es este?-preguntó Hermione, comenzando a atar cabos.

-Es 1110 después de Cristo-dijo Will, extrañado por la pregunta.

-¿Nos podrían dejar un momento a solas?-volvió a preguntar Hermione.

Como respuesta los dos hermanos salieron del Granero.

-¡¡No lo puedo creer!! ¡¡Estamos en la Edad Media!!-gritó Hermione, sin poder creerlo.

-No puede ser-dijo Ron, incrédulo.

--

_A/N: Hola! Bueno, en el tiempo que subí este fic, era el primero que escribía. Espero que les guste, lo estoy editando un poquito... jejeje... XD. Espero que dejen muchas reviews!! Besos! Annie._


	2. Chapter 2

Cayendo en tu amor

**2º- Camelot.**

-¿Cómo puedes creerle a ése tal Will?-preguntó Ron, desdeñoso.

-¿Qué motivos tendría él para mentirnos, eh?-contestó Hermione-. Además, _ellos_ pueden ayudarnos... Creo que no hay otra salida si no estamos en nuestro tiempo.

-Está bien-dijo Ron, no muy convencido, levantándose del pajal-. Pero si resulta siendo un asesino, un traidor ó algo por el estilo, será tu culpa...

-No hay problema-dijo ella, lacónicamente-. Asumo toda responsabilidad.

-Los llamaré-dijo él, no muy convencido aún- . ¡Juliet! ¡Will! ¡Ya pueden regresar!-los llamó.

Apenas lo hizo, Juliet y Will volvieron a entrar al cobertizo.

-¿Les pasa algo?-preguntó Juliet, viendo la cara desorientada de Ron.

-No-dijo rápidamente Hermione-, lo único que sucede es... que...

-No sabemos como llegamos aquí-terminó Ron, pero al parecer Hermione no tenía ningún deseo de haber terminado la frase de esa manera.

Curiosamente, los hermanos no repararon ninguna sonrisa de incredulidad, ni miradas sorprendidas. Parecían haberles creído.

-Les creemos-dijo Will, en tono persuasivo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Mucha gente ha venido por aquí, últimamente-dijo Juliet, mirándolos. Ron sintió un calor que surgía por dentro cuando la chica pasó la mirada por él. Era muy bonita, era sólo eso, pensó con fuerza.

-¿En serio?-inquirió Hermione, intrigada.

-Sí, vienen de Galia tratando de gobernar Camelot-contestó Will-. Pero pierden el tiempo porque nadie podrá vencer a nuestro rey. ¡Dios salve al rey!

-¿Quién es su rey?-dijo Ron, previendo la respuesta. No quería saberla...

-El rey Arthur Pendragón. ¡Dios salve al rey!-reveló Will, confirmando el pensamiento de Ron-. Pero, jamás lo hemos visto, porque su mentor, Merlín, lo está educando en alguna parte del mundo y no viene muy seguido... Y cuando está en el castillo no es muy visto... Y cuando lo hace es por muy poco tiempo. ¿Entendéis?

-Es más, fue hace sólo cuatro años atrás cuando encontró a Excalibur, su espada leal, y se convirtió en rey-agregó Juliet, mirando a Ron.

-¿Qué edad tiene?-indagó Hermione, quién sabía que Arthur había encontrado a Excalibur cuando era niño, pero no sabía que edad tendría exactamente.

-Creo que tiene la edad de Juliet-respondió Will.

-Y... ¿cuántos años tiene Juliet?-dijo Ron, muy interesado en ese tema. Por alguna razón le gustaba hacerse el tonto enfrente de Juliet, y más si Hermione miraba.

-Tengo 15años. Y Will tiene 19-dijo Juliet, sin problemas. Al enterarse de la edad de Will, Ron y Hermione repararon miradas sorprendidas. Entonces, agregó: -. Nos los aparenta, pero los tiene.

-Supongo, que será mejor irnos del granero...-empezó Will, preocupado-. Nuestros padres, Juliet...

-Cierto-contestó ésta, sin rodeos-. Mejor los llevamos a Camelot.

-Sí...-dijo Will-. Hermione... Ron... ¿nos podrían acompañar a la aldea? Necesitamos vender algo de la Granja Pike.

-Sí, no hay problema. No tenemos nada que hacer...-dijo Ron, sarcástico.

-Nos iremos ahora, antes que nuestros padres os encuentren-dijo Will, que no había detectado el sarcasmo en la voz de Ron.

-De acuerdo-dijo Juliet-. Vamos.

Después de decir esto, Will y Juliet salieron del granero. Ron y Hermione los siguieron.

-Primero iremos a nuestra casa para buscar las cosas-dijo Will, mientras se encaminaban a una casa de aspecto muy parecido al de La Madriguera-. Luego, nos iremos a Camelot.

-Quedadse aquí,-indicó Juliet a Ron y Hermione, mostrándoles unas sillas muy viejas ubicadas fuera de la casa-, mientras nosotros buscamos las v... las cosas-agregó, por primera vez, con nerviosismo.

-Está bien-respondió Hermione, entre tanto los hermanos entraban a su casa.

Pero ninguno de los dos se sentó.

-¿Tú puedes creerlo?-le preguntó Ron a Hermione, incrédulo-¿nosotros en Camelot?. Yo pensé que sólo a Harry le pasaban cosas fabulosas como estas. Yo no puedo hacerlo, por lo general al que le pasa cosas extrañas es a Harry, no a nosotros.

-A mi también me cuesta creerlo, Ron-dijo Hermione, decidida-. Pero, ¿tienes una mejor idea?

-No-expresó Ron.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Juliet y Will volvieron cada uno traía una canasta muy grande con muchos productos, pero en sus manos tenían unas ropas de la época.

-Esto-aclaró Will, enseñándoles las prendas- es para que se puedan vestid acorde a este pueblo, para que poder pasad desapercibidos.

-Está bien-aceptó Hermione, tomando el vestido rosa que le daba Juliet.

-¿Dónde nos cambiamos?-preguntó Ron, mientras agarraba el extraño ropaje que le entregaba Will.

-¿El árbol?-indicó Juliet, señalando uno de los muchos árboles que había.

Ron y Hermione se fueron hacia los árboles. Hermione tomó el que estaba lo más alejado posible de Ron.

"No en esta época la ropa no es tan fea" pensó Ron "se ve mejor que mi túnica de Gala". Eran unos pantalones largos, una camiseta de campesino y una túnica de color verde. Toda esa ropa era tan diferente a sus jeans gastados y al el suéter Weasley rojo oscuro, que Ron no podía creerlo.

Hermione, por su parte, jamás había pensado en ponerse un vestido tan elegante. "No está tan mal, pero ciertamente no es mi estilo" pensó ella. El vestido de Juliet tenía muy poco de campesina, pero era muy lindo. Hermione se sacó sus jeans nuevos y su suéter para poder ponerse el vestido. "Ya sé porque esta moda no se mantuvo" pensó, mientras luchaba con el corsé del vestido.

Cuando estaban listos, es decir, con las varitas guardadas para que Juliet y Will no las vean, salieron de los árboles con las ropas de su época en brazos.

-Denme su ropa para que las guardemos-dijo Juliet, cuando llegaron. Le dieron el atuendo, y ella volvió a su casa para dejarla ahí.

-Hermione, pareces una princesa con ése vestido-dijo Will, sin vergüenza-. Te queda muy lindo.

-Gracias-dijo ella, bastante cohibida y roja como un tomate.

Ron no lo podía creer. Estaba rojo de la furia y poco se podía distinguir entre su pelo y su cara. ¿Quién mi... diablos se creía ese tal Will para decirle a SU "Mione" que estaba linda?

-Pues, yo también creo que te ves bonita así, Hermione-dijo Ron, para ver como reaccionaba ella. Y le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Will, pero este no la interpretó.

-Oh-dijo ella, poniéndose más roja que antes-, muchas gracias, Ron.

"¿Le gusto?" pensó éste.

-Vamos, que se nos hace tarde...-dijo Juliet, que había regresado pero nadie se había dado cuenta.

-Está bien-dijeron a unísono Ron y Hermione.

-Seguidme-dijo Will, que los condujo a un lugar donde había una carreta vieja, cerca del granero.

-Subid con cuidado-dijo Juliet, mirando a Ron y Hermione.

-Está bien-contestaron a unísono, de vuelta.

-¿No sabéis decir otra cosa que no sea "está bien" ?-dijo Juliet, cuando subieron todos a esa carreta.

El caballo que los llevaba era hermoso: su blanco pelaje relucía con la luz del sol y su feroz cara les recordaba a la del hipogrifo Buckbeak.

Entre Ron y Hermione no hubo conversación durante el viaje a el pueblo. Sin embargo, sí la hubo entre Ron y Juliet, y Hermione y Will.

--

-¿De dónde eres?-le preguntó Juliet a Ron, después de un rato.

-De Inglaterra-confesó Ron.

-¿Infla... Qué?-inquirió Juliet, sin entender-¿dónde queda eso?

-Es un país lejos de aquí-respondió Ron, tratando de escuchar de que hablaba Hermione con Will, pues parecía muy metida en la conversación. Debía alejar a su "Hermy" de las garras del estúpido de Will.

--

-Hermione, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Will, guiando al caballo.

-Sí... ¿qué?-dijo ella.

-Con Ron sois...-empezó Will.

Antes de contestar, Hermione lanzó una carcajada, sabiendo lo que seguía al resto de la oración.

-Sólo somos amigos-contestó ella, sabiendo perfectamente que ella no quería tener una relación de solo amistad con Ron. Pero, primero debía alejar y sacar a ésa zorra del medio para volver a estar con su "Ronnie"-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque pareció muy enojado cuando comenté lo de tu vestido-contestó Will.

-Ah, eso-dijo Hermione-, ya lo hecho otras veces...-terminó recordando el baile de Navidad y el hecho que Viktor Krum lo enfadara tanto. "¿Gustará de mí como yo de él?" pensó para sus adentros-. Trata de no prestarle demasiada atención...

Ya cerca de la aldea, pudieron ver el castillo de Camelot. Realmente era hermoso. Sus altayas se podían apreciar incluso de donde estaban.

-Impresionados, ¿no?-dijo Will al ver las caras de impresión de Ron y Hermione.

Realmente, estaban en la edad Media. Realmente, estaban en Camelot.

Los chicos se acercaron más al centro de Camelot. Parecía que mucha gente conocía a Will y a Juliet, porque cuando pasaban los saludaban haciéndoles una reverencia.

-¿Por qué todos les hacen reverencias, Juliet?-preguntó Ron, interesado.

-Ah, eso.-dijo ella, sin rodeos-. Es porque nosotros somos los únicos que traemos leche a la ciudad y nos tienen consagrados...-esta última frase la dijo con una risita.

Mientras más se acercaban podían ver mejor el castillo. Curiosamente, les recordaba mucho a Hogwarts. Extrañaban mucho Hogwarts a pesar de que sólo hacía un par de horas que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Les pasa algo?-dijo Will, sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

-No...

-Lo que pasa es nos recuerda al lugar donde vivimos-se sinceró Hermione.

-Bueno, cuando lleguemos al castillo os sentiréis seguros-dijo Juliet.

-¿Al castillo?-pregunto extrañada Hermione-. Creí que iríamos a la aldea...

-Sí, pero primero debemos pasar por el castillo antes de vender. Es una ley-contestó Will.

Entonces conocería al rey más famoso, que suerte que tenia Hermione, eso significaba que podría ver a Merlín y siendo él un mago tan grande al igual que Dumbledore podría ayudarlos a volver a su tiempo.

-Pero, ¿no era que el rey estaba muy poco tiempo aquí?-la voz de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos y arruinándole todo lo que había pensado.

-Sí, pero ahora está por un breve periodo-contestó Juliet.

Luego de esta conversación, los chicos se quedaron callados para apreciar la hermosura del castillo, que se parecía demasiado a Hogwarts.

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo, un guardia les preguntó que buscaban y Will le contestó que tenían un permiso especial para ver al rey. Sin embargo, el guardia no les creyó:

-Decidme vuestros nombres para que se lo informe al rey-dijo el guardia en tono autoritario.

-Nuestros nombres son Will y Juliet Pike, los campesino...

-Ah, pues haberlo dicho antes. Sí, sí, sé quien sois-explicó el guardia-... vosotros sois los hechiceros...

Con lo último que dijo, se corrió de la puerta principal, para dejar pasar a los chicos y a su carreta. Luego, el guardia cerró la puerta y entraron.

No había demasiado pasto en el jardincito donde fueron a parar cuando la puerta se cerró, pero era muy pintoresco.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron que eran brujos?-comentó Ron, divertido.

-¿Qué?-dijo Will, haciéndose el incrédulo, lo cual no le salió.

-Oh, vamos-dijo Hermione-, no se hagan los inocentes con nosotros. También nosotros somos brujos.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Juliet.

Ron y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Oh, maravilloso!-exclamaron los Pike, juntos.

-No sé que tiene de maravilloso ver a un viejo con barba-dijo una voz masculina y ronca.

-¡¡TÍO MERLIN!!-exclamó Juliet, viendo a un señor mayor con barba y cabello largos y plateados, vestido con una túnica verde agua, ojos de un azul sereno y con cara muy bondadosa parado en la puerta de entrada al castillo.

-Hola, Juliet-dijo Merlín, tranquilo y acercándose-. Will, ¡qué grande estás!, no te veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo mismo digo de ti, jovencita...-agregó dirigiéndose a Juliet.

-Hola, Tío-dijo Will, cuando ya estaba cerca. Así pudieron darse cuenta que estaba lleno de arrugas y que era muy delgado. Su cara, los hacía recordar a alguien, pero le faltaban los lentes de forma de medialuna...

-¿Quiénes son sus amigos?-dijo Merlín, una vez que terminó los saludos con Juliet y Will.

-Ellos son Hermione y Ron-contestó Will-. Me sorprende que lo preguntes, porque fuiste tú quien predijo que ellos vendrían...

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron a unísono.

-Bueno, pasen y se los explicaré-expresó Merlín, haciéndoles una seña para que entren al castillo.

Sin pensar en lo que hacían, entraron al castillo, pensando en cosas como: "Despierta, es sólo un sueño", por la puerta dónde sólo hacía dos segundos había salido Merlín.

--

_N/A: Bueno, por cierto, esto lo escribí pre- Príncipe Mestizo. Pero igual no iba a tener que ver mucho, no creen? Jeje. Perdón por el mal uso del Vosotros… Pero siendo de Argentina, ese uso falla terriblemente, jaja._

Bueno, los voy dejando, por favor dejen reviews!!

Un Beso, Anna Diggory.


	3. Chapter 3

**3º- La Verdad y la Mentira  
**  
Una vez que entraron, se encontraron con una sala de grandes dimensiones y revestida de colores dorados y rojos, muy familiar la sala Común de Gryffindor. Había un trono en medio de la sala, recubierto por un forraje de seda roja y con motivos en dorados. El único que se hallaba en la habitación aparte de Ron y Hermione, era un chico con ropas rotas, con cabello corto de un color castaño claro y ojos azul cielo.

-Ah-dijo el muchacho cuando vio a Ron y a Hermione-, ¡por fin!.

Después que dijo esto la puerta se abrió una vez más para dejar pasar a Merlín, Will y Juliet.

-Su Alteza...-dijeron estos y acto seguido hicieron una reverencia.

"¿Ese era Arthur? ¡¡¡Qué decepción!!!" pensó Ron.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?-dijo el chico, enojado.

-Bueno...-titubeó Merlín, dio un vistazo rápido a Ron y Hermione, y se adelantó para no tener que hablar a los gritos con Arthur-. Ellos son los que estábamos esperando, Arthur... Son los de la profecía.

-Sí, sí-dijo Arthur con desdén-. Bueno, manda al calabozo a el irlandés y a los brujos Pike.

-Pero... Arthur... todos ellos son parte de la profecía...-dijo Merlín, tratando de convencer a Arthur, lo cuál no funcionó porque él enseguida se puso a la defensiva.

-¿No has escuchado mi veredicto, ya?-dijo Arthur, despacio y en un tono malicioso que les hizo acordar a Snape.

-Sí-dijo Merlín, resignado-. ¡¡¡Guardias!!!-llamó, sin ganas.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dejar pasar a unos hombres vestidos con brillante armadura negra.

-¡Llevadlos al calabozo!-dijo Arthur, con decisión-. ¡¡¡Excepto a la chica con vestido rosa!!!

Ron volteó para ver si era Juliet ó Hermione de quién hablaba Arthur. Por sus adentros rogaba que no fuera Hermione. Unas manos lo inmovilizaron, sujetaron, dejaron inconsciente y se lo llevaron por los pasillos junto a los desmayados Will y Juliet.

***

Hermione, por su parte, abrió los ojos, ya que se había quedado desmayada por el hecho de que se llevarán a su "Ronnie" tan inconsciente, que parecía muerto. Se dio cuenta que alguien la había llevado hasta un cuarto muy bonito y grande forrado en encaje rojo y dorado. Cuando despertó, se pudo dar cuenta de dos cosas: que la habían acostado en una cama muy cómoda y de que no estaba sola.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo Arthur, cuando notó que ella estaba despierta, desde una silla-. ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Eh... bien-dijo ella, entonces recordó que tenía que saber dónde estaba Ron-. ¿Dónde están los chicos que estaban conmigo?

-Ah, si ya me imaginaba que preguntarías eso-contestó Arthur, tranquilo-, pero creo que primero es conveniente que sepas todo.

-Sí, me gustaría saber que hizo con Ron...-dijo Hermione, decidida.

-Tiempo al tiempo...

****

Entre tanto, Ron y los demás habían sido llevados al calabozo. Ron fue el primero en despertar, miró alrededor ése lugar parecía tan vacío y sin vida que se le encogió el estómago. Cadenas, suciedad, ratas con alguna enfermedad, algunos esqueletos... todo era muy enfermizo... Le recordaba a lo que su padre le había contado sobre Azkaban...

Se levantó del lugar dónde había sido arrojado y fue a despertar a los otros. Necesitaba muchas respuestas para poder hallar a Hermione.

-Will-dijo Ron, sacudiéndole el brazo para que se despertase.

-¿Je ez oh jé pasa?-expresó Will, entre dormido-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-ratificó.

"Este se parece a mí" pensó Ron, antes de contestar:

-Eso era lo mismo que te iba a preguntar yo-dijo, terminante-. Necesito respuestas y las necesito ahora...

-Ya me lo esperaba-contestó Will, bostezando.

-Bueno, primera pregunta: ¿qué es lo que pasó?

***

Mientras tanto...

-Todo empezó cuando yo me volví rey-comenzó Arthur, sereno-, una profecía hecha por mi mentor...-al ver que Hermione, no entendió a que se refería con lo de mentor, agregó:-. Merlín. …l la hizo pocos días después de que yo me convertí en rey, ahora te estarás preguntando cuál era ésa profecía, ¿no? Para eso tenemos a Merlín-dijo él, haciendo una señal a la puerta donde un segundo después entró Merlín, que parecía muy preocupado.

-Buenos días, Hermione-dijo Merlín-, ¿has dormido bien?

Ella asintió, pero preguntó ansiosamente, como si fuera algo del colegio que aún no sabía:

-¿Me contarán?

-Sí...-expresó Merlín.

Sacó de uno de los múltiples pliegues de su túnica un una rama de árbol, que Hermione pensó que debía ser su varita y una vasija circular, poco profunda con tallas muy raras en el borde: eran runas, pero debían ser muy antiguas porque Hermione no conocía su significado y ya había estudiado tres años Runas.

-Esto es un Pensadero-explicó Merlín a Hermione y a Arthur, porque los dos tenían cara de no saber de qué objeto se trataba-, con esto podremos ver la profecía completa.

Colocó la vasija en una mesita cercana, se puso la varita en la cien, entonces un humo plateado salió de ahí y lo depositó en el Pensadero. Luego, con la punta de la varita tocó lo que ahora se había convertido en un líquido espeso plateado. De allí, salió una figura con barba y pelo largo y plateado, Hermione reconoció que era el mismo Merlín.

"Los que cambiarán el curso de la historia llegarán de manera improvista-dijo la versión de Merlín con una voz áspera, que no era la suya-, sí, ya falta poco para que vengan, menos de dos inviernos ese es el tiempo... ¿Cómo cambiarán la historia? No se sabe, lo que se sabe es que son de un lugar muy lejos en el tiempo... Tendrán pruebas difíciles que afrontar antes de que cambien la historia... Uno tendrá el pelo de rojo fuego, el guerrero... La otra, una chica de nombre problemático, liderará una batalla entre hombres por ella, pero ella deberá elegir sólo a uno... los que los traerán serán como ellos, con un don con el que han nacido... Los que cambiarán la historia se acercan..."

El Merlín de verdad apuntó con la varita a su espectro y éste volvió al Pensadero. Tanto Hermione como Arthur estaban callados y con la boca abierta.

****

Entretanto, Ron también se había enterado de la verdad.

-¿Cómo?-dijo éste, cuando Will había terminado la historia, que lo había dejado anonadado.

-Lo que escuchaste-dijo él, serio-. Los chicos de la profecía son tú y Hermione...

-Los chicos que nos encontrarían son tú y Juliet-completó Ron, dando un vistazo rápido a Juliet, que seguía durmiendo, a pesar que habían hecho todo lo posible para despertarla, ella seguía roncando no muy femeninamente.

-Sí...-expresó Will-aunque nosotros no sabíamos que eran ustedes hasta que se nos vino a la mente esto que nos había contado el tío Merlín hacía dos años...

-¿Tienes idea de que por qué Arthur nos mandó aquí?-preguntó Ron, llegando a punto que más le interesaba de la conversación-. No parecía muy rey que digamos...

-No me lo explico-comentó Will-. Pero supongo que debió ser porque tenía miedo... Nadie sabe por qué el de estas cosas...

*****

-Bueno-dijo Merlín-, no miradme así...

-¿Cómo quieres que te miremos, maestro?-expresó Arthur, aún con asombro-. Eso es fantástico.

-No, no lo es-lo contradijo Hermione-. ¡¡¡Quiero saber dónde está Ron!!!

-Merlín, por favor, haz el hechizo-dijo Arthur, dispuesto-, yo no lo puedo hacer porque no sé suficiente de magia...

-Lo que usted diga, mi Señor...-dijo Merlín, no muy convencido.

Hermione, todavía recostada, vio como Merlín la apuntaba con su varita. Ella buscó la suya, pero no fue lo demasiada rápida...

-Obliviate!

El hechizo la desmayó por el impacto, y no se enteró de más nada...

-Iré a cambiarme. No puede verme así cuando despierte... Asegúrate de que esos recuerdos estén bien ó tu cabeza será puesta en una pica-amenazó Arthur con vehemencia.

-Sí, mi Señor...-contestó Merlín con resignación.

Arthur le dio otra mirada de odio a Merlín y salió de la habitación con un portazo.

*****

-Hay que idear un plan para sacar a Hermione de aquí...-dijo Ron, no quería que Hermione pasará más tiempo con el rey, más si parecía que el rey estaba loco.

-Yo creo que primero es conveniente que ideamos un plan para salir de aquí y luego otro paaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaa rescatar a Hermione-expresó una voz soñolienta, Juliet se había despertado.

-Sí, hermanita, tienes razón, pero existe un pequeñísimo problema: no tenemos las varitas...-dijo Will, preocupado-. Y sin ellas jamás podremos hacer nada... Así que no acotes.

-Sí sé que no tenemos la varitas, lo sé, William-le espetó ella, enojada-. Sólo era un comentario, maldito imbécil...

-Bueno, no se pongan a pelear-dijo Ron de mediador, al ver que Will le iba contestar. (Esto le hizo acordar de sus peleas con Hermione donde Harry era el mediador)-, si lo hacen, no podremos salir de aquí nunca...

*****

Yacía en una cama muy linda y grande, trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, pues le dolía mucho la cabeza. Había alguien en la habitación con ella, un chico de pelo castaño claro, de unos dieciséis años, delgado, alto y con ojos azules, no muy lindo, vestido con elegantes ropas.

-Buenas tardes, mi dulce Hermione-dijo el chico al ver que estaba despierta.

-¿Cómo me habéis llamado?

-Hermione-contestó él con suavidad-ese es su nombre.

-Podría preguntar algo-el chico asintió-. ¿Cómo se llama, mi querido caballero?

-Arthur Pendragón, rey de Britania-ella bajó su cabeza en señal de reverencia-. Supongo que te habréis golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte cuando venias para aquí-dijo él-. Dejadme, ayudarle a recordar...

Ella asistió con la cabeza y él dijo:

-Vos sois Hermione McFlainn, princesa de toda Escocia. Vos habéis venido hasta aquí para casarte conmigo...

Ella empezó a recordar, sí, ella estaba en su carruaje real cuando el conductor pasó por un pozo y el carruaje cayó haciendo que ella se golpeara.

-Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo.

…l se acercó más a la cama y le dijo:

-Vos sois tan linda, como me habían dicho.

Ella se ruborizó y murmuró un "gracias"

-Descansad ahora, mañana empezarán los preparativos para la boda-dijo Arthur.

Antes de irse se acercó a Hermione y la besó apasionadamente, ella respondió con gusto, y se marchó.

****----*****---*****-----****

_N/A: Antes de nadie diga nada, esto es una versión libre del rey Arturo no estoy siguiendo la historia al pie de la letra porque sería mucho lío para meter a Ron y Hermione en la historia real._

Un Beso, Anna Diggory.


	4. Chapter 4

**4º- Flash Backs y Dèja Vû.**

Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al principio se sintió un poco confundida, sin embargo, una vez que se sentó en su cama se sintió muy bien.

Casi como si hubiesen adivinado que se había levantado, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Pase-dijo ella, educadamente.

-Me alegro que mi futura esposa esté despierta-Era Arthur- Estás lista para empezar los preparativos para la boda?

-Sí...-dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, entonces dejo que te cambies...

Después de decir esto, Arthur se marchó.

Hermione se lavó la cara en una vasija, se secó y empezó a cambiarse. Luchó con el corsé hasta que se lo pudo poner. Este hecho la hizo marear, produciéndole un dèja vu... un árbol muy tupido... una persona de cabellos rojos... Un golpe la devolvió a la realidad.  
Había dejado caer el espejo.

-Oh,-buscó su varita entre los pliegues de su túnica y conjuró:- Reparo!

El espejo volvió a estar intacto.

Cuando estuvo lista, es decir, peinada y vestida, salió de la habitación. Había muchos guardias alrededor.

-Señora, por fin habéis despertado!. Acompáñeme que la llevaré con vuestro rey.

Hermione siguió al guardia que la guío a través de muchos pasillos, algo en el castillo le hacia recordar a un castillo con mucha gente... peleas... y a un chico alto y de pelo rojizo...

Por qué se acordaba de ese chico? Jamás lo había visto y no sabía porqué él estaba en su mente.

-Es aquí-dijo el centinela sacándola de sus pensamientos. La había conducido hasta unas puertas de roble.

Lentamente, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse dejando ver a una espléndida sala revestida de colores rojos y dorados.

-Buenos días, su real Alteza-dijo un viejito de barba y pelo plateado, haciéndole una reverencia.

-Por favor, no me llame así-respondió ella.

-Oh, eres tan modesta!-dijo Arthur. Estaba sentado en una silla con revestimientos rojos y detalles en dorado.

- Necesitamos que tengas una dama de compañía... así que deberás elegir entre estas mujeres... Gula!

Al pronunciar ese nombre apareció el guardia que había escoltado a Hermione.

-Sí, mi Señor?-dijo con su voz ronca.

-Trae a las doncellas-indicó Arthur, algo molesto por la manera que había sido tratado.

-Sí, en un minuto.

Esperaron que volviera con un silencio muy incomodo.

-Aquí están las doncellas-dijo el guardia, haciendo una reverencia y dejando pasar a diez chicas de la edad de Hermione con túnicas de diversos colores.

-Bueno, si me disculpas, te dejo con ellas...-dijo Arthur, levantándose.

-Espera, no sé que tengo que hacer...

-Es fácil, Hermione, tienes que elegir a una de estas doncellas para que te acompañe a todos lados-contestó Arthur- parece que te has golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte-bromeó.

Entonces, dejaron sola a Hermione con las doncellas.

**

Ron se levantó, no había dormido muy bien y nadie lo culpaba... En realidad, se levantó de un golpe que le habían dado.

-Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó Will, que estaba con un moretón de color verde en su ojo derecho y con sangre saliéndole del brazo herido.

-Yo más bien diría, tú cómo te sientes?

-Ah, por esto?-dijo él señalando su ojo y el brazo. Ron asintió- bueno, me duele como todo, pero es pasajero...

Se levantó y fue hacia donde yacía Juliet inconsciente.

-Sólo está desmayada. Debió ser por la impresión-le explicó Will.

-Mataré a ése cerdo!!!-se enfadó Ron, de repente-. Es que tu tío Merlín no puede hacer nada?. Casi más la violan si no fuera porque tú y yo la defendimos...

-Lo sé, Ron, y créeme para mí tampoco es fácil, pero no grites... me duele la cabeza... y además se puede despertar y necesita descansar.

********************************Flash Back*****************************

Ron había apaciguado a Will y Juliet que dejaron de discutir y miraron a Ron. Estaba triste.

-No te preocupes, Ron-le dijo Will, poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Te ayudaremos a salir de aquí y a rescatar a Hermione...-le dijo Juliet dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias, chicos...-dijo Ron, pero no pudo decir más nada porque fue interrumpido por una voz:

-Oh, el amor!!!-dijo el hombre de un aspecto deplorable.

-Váyase de aquí, ladrón!!!-le dijo Will.

-Oh, vamos, mis amigos y yo estamos muy aburridos-explicó con tono malicioso- hace mucho que no vemos una doncella tan atractiva...-agregó lanzándole una mirada maliciosa a Juliet.

-Sí, él tiene razón...-dijo otro hombre que apareció de la nada con otros diez en buen estado.

Parecían que estas personas eran guardias por sus ropas y espadas, incluso el que Will había llamado ladrón.

-Estamos muy aburridos y está indefensa. Además, me encantan las brujas...

Después de decir eso, agarró a Juliet por la cintura y la arrinconó en una esquina tratando de besarla, pero ella no se dejaba. Enseguida, los chicos saltaron en su defensa.

-Suelta a mi hermana, cerdo!!!-gritó Will.

Los otros diez arrinconaron a Ron y Will para no dejarles pasar. Empezaron a darles patadas y golpes mientras veían como Juliet trataba de liberarse, pero sin poder lograrlo.

Después de unos segundos una luz plateada con forma de algún animal, no sabía exactamente cual era por los múltiples golpes en su cara, pero estaba seguro que era un animal, ingresó al calabozo haciendo que los guardias huyan despavoridos como si se contagiasen con esa luz de bondad...

Tal vez le había llegado la hora... pronto vería un túnel... ya no vería nunca más a nadie... Hermione era en todo lo que pensaba... ya no vería más su sonrisa... su cara...

Sin fuerzas, los tres se desmayaron.

****************************Fin del Flash Back***************************

-Tú sabes de donde provino esa luz?-preguntó Will. Al parecer pensaba lo mismo que Ron.

-No, pensé que tú sabrías-contestó él, confundido.

-Bueno, no importa ahora-ayúdame a poner a Juliet en esta... em... cama.

-Por qué titubeaste?

-Porque no se si se puede llamar cama a un pedazo de roca.

Entre las pocas fuerzas que tenían, cargaron el cuerpo inerte de Juliet hasta la roca. El problema fue que ya estaba ocupada.

Mientras tanto, Hermione le preguntaba los nombres a las doncellas.

-Quiero que se presenten-les dijo sin rodeos, mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de Arthur.

Una chica de cabello dorado y ojos marrones se acercó. Llevaba una túnica de color amarillo sucio que hacía juego con su pelo.

-Mi nombre es Thora Caldicot, hija del herrero...

Y así siguieron las presentaciones hasta llegar a la última de ellas, tenía cabellos rojos fuego y ojos azules, e iba vestida con una túnica azul que hacia un juego perfecto con sus ojos:

-Yo soy Jane Weasley, hija del cervecero, su alteza-dijo la chica, haciendo una reverencia.

El apellido de la chica la hizo recordar otra vez al chico de cabellos rojos, peor no sólo el apellido sino también sus rasgos... su cabello... los ojos...

-Bueno, por favor, salgan para poder elegir a una de ustedes.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo, dejando a Hermione sola.

Quién diablos era ése chico? Ella cada vez estaba más confundida... y hasta se enojaba por no saber quién era...

-Gula!!! Ven aquí rápido!!!-llamó ella.

-Sí, mi Señora?-dijo el guardia cuando entró.

-Diles que ya tengo mi decisión, que pasen.

Gula salió y llamó a las jóvenes.

Hicieron una reverencia al entrar y luego Hermione habló:

-Mi decisión es Jane Weasley, hija del cervecero.

Las chicas fueron saliendo de a poco, decepcionadas, permitiendo a Jane estar con su nueva ama.

-Bueno, su alteza, cuál es su primer comando?-preguntó Jane.

-Ehhh, no tengo ninguno aún,-dijo Hermione un poco desorientada-supongo que primero tendrás que acomodarte en el castillo, así que llama a Gula para que te acompañe a tu cuarto y...

-Señora, por favor, yo conozco este castillo mejor que la palma de mi mano, pero sin embargo iré con Gula.

Dicho esto, hizo una señal de respeto, giró sobre sus talones y se fue, dejando a Hermione sola otra vez

Se quedó pensando en el chico hasta que unos pasos la interrumpieron.

-Ya has elegido a tu doncella, mi amor?-dijo Arthur, dulcemente. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Se acercó a ella y le rozó los labios en un beso apasionado que Hermione devolvió.

**

-Quién crees que sea?-le preguntó Ron a Will, extrañado.

-No sé-respondió él.

Un bulto respiraba sin mosquearse sobre la conversación de Will y Ron, que aún sostenían a Juliet, pero pronto la poca fuerza que tenían los abandonó dejando caer a Juliet, la cual no se despertó y siguió durmiendo.

-Lo damos vuelta?-inquirió Will.

-Sí-dijo Ron.

Entre los dos lo dieron vuelta, sin embargo no pudieron verle la cara porque el extraño enseguida se levantó. Cuando se puso a la poca luz que entraba al calabozo, Ron no lo pudo creer...

-Harry??

Un chico de la edad de Ron con pelo negro muy revuelto, delgado, ojos verdes y con una cicatriz en la frente lo miraba.

-Harry??-volvió a preguntar, asombrado.


	5. Chapter 5

**5º-El Plan y Los Preparativos**

-¿Harry?

Un chico delgado de la edad de Ron con pelo negro muy revuelto, ojos verdes y con una cicatriz en la frente, lo miraba.

-¿¿Harry??-volvió a preguntar, realmente asombrado.

-¿Ron?-dijo el chico, entonces Ron reconoció su voz.

Sin dudas, era Harry.

-Harry, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?-fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a Ron.

-En mi país, cuando ves a una persona, dices primero se dice: "Hola, ¿cómo estás?"-expresó en tono burlón, luego se puso serio y dijo:-La verdad... No lo sé... sólo fui a la sala de Transformaciones y nos los vi, entonces, decidí ir a buscarlos... los busqué por todos lados... en la torre de Trelawney... en la de Astronomía... en la Sala Común... en los salones... en la biblioteca... en el campo de Quidditch...

Se produjo una débil interrupción por Will, preguntando que era el Quidditch, pero ninguno contestó y sus palabras se ahogaron en lo que Harry seguía contando un poco confundido.

-Pero no los encontré... luego, alguien se para atrás mío, con una voz muy extraña, y dice algo como: "es hora que te unas con el traidor y la sangre sucia" y rápidamente todo se volvió oscuro y no recuerdo más nada hasta que aparecí en este castillo...

Ron había escuchado con atención el relato de su amigo, se había olvidado completamente de Will, que estaba a su lado sin entender nada, y de Juliet, que seguía roncando.

-¿Tú hiciste aparecer una luz blanca con forma de animal?-le preguntó Ron a Harry, recordando.

-Sí... era mi Patronus... era lo único que podía servir... porque se asustarían por su forma majestuosa...-dijo Harry-. Dudo que sepan que es un patronus por sus caras.

-Perdón, por interrumpirlos,-entabló Will- pero... ¿quién eres?-se dirigió a Harry.

-Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter, soy amigo de Ron-contestó Harry-. ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy William Pike. Acabo de conocer a Ron ayer y salvó la vida de mi hermana...

Le dedico una mirada a Juliet que seguía durmiendo. Pero Ron no escuchó, seguía muy ido.

Ahora estaba Harry... seguro lo ayudaría... Después de todo, Harry era el héroe... él sabía perfectamente que Ron no podía vivir sin Hermione...

-Harry, sé que ahora te parece todo muy confuso-dijo Ron-. Pero déjame explicarte desde el principio...

****

Al mismo tiempo, Hermione hablaba en el jardín con su doncella.

-¿De dónde vienes?-le preguntó Hermione, caminando por el jardín.

-De Irlanda-respondió ella en tono soñador-... supongo que mi Señora se habrá dado cuenta por mi aspecto, mi apellido y el acento...

La verdad era ésa, pero Hermione no contestó y sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella todavía pensaba en el chico muy parecido a su doncella... muy parecido, a decir verdad...

-Jane... ¿tienes hermanos?-al ver la cara de la chica, que expresaba una total abrumación por la interrogación. Hermione se aclaró la garganta y dijo-, quiero decir, ¿tienes hermanos de más ó menos tu edad?

La chica vaciló unos segundos antes de contestar:

-Bueno, sólo tengo dos hermanos: uno de tres años y otro de diez meses-contestó, luego de un silencio, preguntó:-. Señora, si se puede saber, porqué me lo ha preguntado...

Hermione dudó al principio, pero se dijo a sí misma que ella era la única amiga que podía tener.

Por alguna causa desconocida, sentía que debía confiar plenamente en Jane Weasley.

-Bueno, te contaré, pero prometedme no decirle al rey...

-Lo juro, nunca develaré los secretos de mi Lady...

***

Ron terminó de contarle todo y Harry se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-¿Entiendes?-le preguntó Ron a su amigo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, luego se quedó pensando y exclamó:

-¡¡¡Voldemort!!!

Ron se estremeció, pero Will no entendió porqué lo hizo.

-¿Por qué te estremeciste?-preguntó, desorientado-. ¿Y quién es Voldemort?

-Nadie porque te tengas que preocupar... al menos no ahora-contestó Ron.

Will, sin embargo, no parecía muy convencido, aún así, no hizo más preguntas y fue a despertar a su hermana.

-¿Por qué dijiste que fue Vol... Vo... él?-preguntó con dificultad Ron.

-Porque-contestó Harry-es la única persona que conozco que haría una cosa así para que no esté en su camino... y terminar con todo de una vez...

-Espera-dijo Ron, reflexivo-, también podría ser Malfoy...

-No, Ron-negó Harry-. No creo que Malfoy sepa tanto de magia negra, ó sea tan inteligente, ó muy valiente como haber hecho una cosa así...

-Bueno,-dijo Ron, nervioso, con las orejas rojas- sólo era una suposición... Por otra parte, ¡me ayudarás con Hermione?

-¿A conquistarla?-dijo Harry, en tono irónico, pero al ver que su amigo abría la boca para protestar, agregó:-. Ya sé, Ron, que quieres que te ayude a salvarla, ella también es mi amiga y estoy preocupado por ella, sólo era una pequeña broma...

Pero, para Ron no era una pequeña broma... ¿Tanto se notaba?

Un bostezó largo y pronunciado, lo salvó. Juliet se había despertado.

-Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaas, Ron... por lo de ayer... me ayudaste en lo que pudisteeeeeeeee-dijo, desperezándose.

-De nada-contestó él.

Ella, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa llena de mugre, hizo un ademán como diciéndole que deje de ser modesto.

Recorrió la habitación con sus hermosos ojos azules hasta encontrarse con los de Harry, quién bajó la cabeza porque se sintió intimidado.

-¿Quién eres?-le inquirió Juliet a Harry

-Harry-contestó él, desanimado.

-Oh, mucho gusto, Harry-dijo Juliet, extendiéndole la mano para que Harry la tomara-. Soy Juliet.

Harry agarró la mano de Juliet y la saludó. Por primera vez, Ron la vio ponerse un poco roja.

-Bueno, por lo pronto, hay que pensar cómo salir de aquí...-comenzó Harry, una vez terminado el saludo con Juliet.

-Sí, tienes razón-corroboró Ron.

Entonces, así empezaron a idear pensamientos para poder salir, sin pies ni cabeza... (por ejemplo, pegarles a los guardias hasta que se dieron cuenta que eran más grandes que ellos) Hasta que llegaron a uno, que especuló Juliet.

-Deberíamos matar a los guardias-expresó Juliet, con decisión.

-¿Cómo los mataríamos?-preguntó Will, cansado.

-Bueno, es fácil sólo deben poner un anzuelo y luego, inmovilizarlos y atarlos cuando estén más descuidados...

-No es tan mala-aprobó Ron-. Después de tantas boludeces, es la primera cosa que no suena mal...

-¿Qué son boludeces?-preguntaron las voces de los Pike.

-Porquerías-contestó Harry.

-¿Quién sería el señuelo?-preguntó Will-. Porque yo, Juliet, no dejaré que esos asquerosos, repugnantes, inmorales, inmundos, deshonestos cerdos estúpidos te toquen devuelta...

-No te preocupes, Will, no lo harán-le aseguró Juliet-. En cuanto estén cerca, ustedes los atacan como puedan porque no tenemos poderes, y no me tocarán...

Prepararon el plan bien minuciosamente, a la mañana siguiente lo harían. Lo único que esperaban era que todo saliera bien.

Lo único que esperaba Ron, por otro lado, era que Hermione estuviese bien...

***

Cuando Hermione le terminó de contar a Jane, ella estaba muy tranquila.

-Mi Lady, debe ser el golpe-eso fue todo lo que le dijo al respecto-, ó el hecho de la emoción del casamiento.

Aún así, Hermione creía que había algo más... más que el golpe ó el Casamiento con Arthur.

-Es hora de que vaya a elegir su vestido, mi señora...-dijo, observándola, porque estaba media ida del planeta.

-Sí, tienes razón...

Dejaron atrás el jardín para dirigirse a la habitación de Hermione, donde la aguardaban no al menos de diez personas.

-¡Mi Lady!-exclamaron al verla e hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

-Ellas, señora, son distintas modistas con sus diferentes vestidos...

Primero, se puso uno con mucho volados amarillentos. Por alguna razón, tuvo otro dèja vú, con el mismo chico vestido con un traje horrible rojo fuerte... No le gustó. Luego, otro con puntilla. Tampoco. Entonces, uno con mucha enagua. Era incómodo. Vestidos con un corsé muy ajustado, otros con volados... y así hasta llegar con el último. Era muy hermoso, ella jamás había visto algo tan hermoso como ése vestido. Era largo, liviano, con un poco de escote y blanco puro.

-Este-dijo ella, con el vestido puesto.

-Buena elección, Madame-dijo una señora con acento francés.

Eso también la hizo acordar de una chica muy linda con pelo largo y plateado, y un chico, el colorado, con cara de bobo ante la presencia de esta chica.

-Sí, mi Lady, es hermoso-expresó Jane.

-Gracias, Jane-dijo Hermione, saliendo de su trance.

Poco a poco, la habitación se fue vaciando hasta que sólo quedaron Hermione, su vestido y Jane.

-Ahora, debemos ir a escoger sus flores, señora-indicó Jane.

-Te podría hacer una petición, Jane?

-Sí, señora, lo que usted quiera.

-Deja de llamarme "señora" porque me siento una vieja. Dime Hermione-suplicó.

-Está bien, se...-dijo Jane, pero luego se corrigió:-. Es decir, Hermione.

Después abandonaron la sala con dirección al jardín, donde ya se encontraba Arthur.

-Has elegido tu vestido?-le preguntó cariñosamente.

-Sí, es muy lindo.

-Seguro que no se compara con tu belleza...

Le dio un suave beso que ella respondió con uno apasionado.

Mientras lo besaba se olvidó por un momento del chico colorado...

Si solo ella supiera lo que estaba sufriendo ese chico por ella, si lo supiera iría devuelta a sus brazos sin pensarlo...

En ese momento Hermione soltó al monarca.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó él, extrañado

-Debemos elegir las flores, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, sí, se me había olvidado...-dijo él, aún confundido.

Empezaron a caminar por el jardín sin hablar por un rato hasta que llegaron a las rosas rojas.

-Estas-dijo Arthur-son mis preferidas.

Llamó a una doncella y le indicó que quería ésas flores.

Pero Hermione seguía mirando las flores, llegó a las petunias y le recordó, el sólo hecho del nombre, a un chico delgado y pelo negro...

Sin embargo, al lado del muchacho se encontraba el chico colorado una vez más...

Se puso a buscar de nuevo hasta que encontró unos jazmines.

Otro dèja vú.

Esta vez el chico colorado se aproximaba con un ramo de jazmines, riendo, y le decía:

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione!

Se sorprendió a ella misma respondiendo:

-Gra... gracias, Ron-dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sintiendo que se le encogía el estómago. ¿Qué sería eso? ¿Tal vez,... Amor?

Esto lo debió decirlo para fuera más que para su mente porque Arthur le preguntó:

-¿Quién es "Ron", Hermione?

-No tiene importancia-respondió ella.

-¿Elegiste las flores?

-Sí...-aunque le causarán total confusión, le gustaban:-los jazmines.

-Buena, elección, mi Lady-empezó Arthur, acercándose para darle un beso.

-No puedo, Arthur...-dijo ella, rechazándolo-. No puedo...

Sin más que decir, Hermione se fue llorando a su habitación.

-Mujeres-susurró Arthur, un poco enfadado.

Mientras tanto, ella seguía llorando sin consuelo.

¿Amaba al chico llamado Ron?

Todo era muy confuso...


	6. Chapter 6

**6º- Sin Importancia a Nada.  
**  
Ya en su habitación, Hermione seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

Su cabeza era un mar de preguntas: ¿por qué no podía besar a Arthur? ¿por qué había actuado así?...

Pero había una pregunta que se le repetía constantemente: Quién era Ron? Y por qué sintió esas mariposas cuando lo había visto en su dèja vú? Estaría enamorada?...

Entre la canilla viviente que parecía, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al único que debo amar es a Arthur...-razonó en voz alta-Debo olvidar a ése tal Ron... que ni siquiera conozco...

Se levantó de su cama, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y salió de su aposento hacia la cámara del monarca, para hablar con él.

Pasó por los pasillos perdida, reconociendo que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar a la recinto del rey. Tal vez sería por su cara porque un guardia se le acercó.

-Disculpe, mi Lady,-dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia- adónde queréis ir?

-Quisiera ir con vuestro rey, si fuera posible-contestó ella.

-Entonces, necesitéis mi ayuda?-le preguntó nuevamente.

-No, muchas gracias-dijo Hermione, que era lo demasiado independiente como aceptar la ayuda del guardia.

El centinela se la quedó mirando como si nadie de la nobleza nunca en su vida le hubiese dado las gracias.

Hermione, para impedir la mirada del vigía se dio vuelta y se alejó en dirección contraria.

Caminó alrededor de media hora antes de darse cuenta que estaba muy lejos, unos pisos más abajo de su alcoba.

El sol, ya empezaba a descender, pero igual podía haber algún rayo de sol. Sin embargo, en las mazmorras no había ni un rayo de luz y hacía mucho frío.

Había una burificación que llevaba a los calabozos, Hermione la tomó sin saber porqué lo hacía. No había nadie custodiando, porque el ruido provenía de abajo:

-Suélteme, le he dicho, cerdo!-bramaba la que parecía la voz de una chica.

-Déjenos en paz!-dijo la voz de un chico, enfadado.

Al menos diez guardias salieron de la mazmorra con cuatro chicos, que se callaron al verla allí: única chica tenía el cabello largo y oscuro trenzado, pero muy despeinado, ojos celestes, y una túnica celeste muy sucia; el chico que iba a su lado era bastante alto y de hombros grandes, su cabello era negro, enrulado, corto y estaba sucio, y sus ojos grises detonaban furia; el otro chico que lo habían agarrado entre dos, llevaba una túnica negra (que le recordó a algo), tenía el pelo negro revuelto, anteojos redondos, una delgada cicatriz en la frente y ojos verdes brillantes.

Toda la apariencia de este último la dejó anonadada, lo conocía lo sabía, pero no sabía de dónde...

El cuarto y último chico fue el que más la sorprendió: tenía el pelo rojo fuego, la ropa muy sucia, era alto y con ojos azules muy abiertos por la sorpresa de verla allí...

Los guardias también parecían sorprendidos por verla ahí.

-Mi Lady, qué hace en la mugre de los calabozos?-preguntó el que sostenía a la chica.

-Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones nadie, que no sea vuestro rey-dijo con altivez y en un tono frío, poniendo cara de asco porque ése guardia quería tocar a la chica-. Os ordeno que os sueltes si no quieren ser decapitados...

Los guardias soltaron a todos dentro del calabozo y miraron a Hermione.

-Retírese-ordenó ella, con voz de mandona, que le hacía recordar a otro tiempo...

Ellos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron de allí.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Estaba cerrada. Sacó su varita, respiró hondo y pronunció un débil "_Alohomora_" , su voz estaba quebrada porque todavía estaba shokeada por haber visto por primera vez de frente a frente a Ron, que estaba segurísima que era él.

Cuando entró el silencio reinó en la celda.

***

Los chicos se acostaron un rato pensando en la suerte debía estar de su lado ésa vez...

Ron, sin embargo, pensaba que quería ver a Hermione otra vez... la extrañaba como se puede extrañar el sol cuando en toda la semana llovió.

Quería saber si estaba viva, si pensaba en él... como un amigo al que había dejado allí ó... como el chico que podía estar con ella sin importarle nada.

De repente la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a unos diez gorilas, es decir, unos diez guardias, que al parecer por sus caras no tenían buenas intenciones.

-Tú, agarra al pelirrojo-bramó uno que parecía el jefe a otro-. Serle, recoge al chica...

Pero él no pudo terminar su cometido porque Harry y Will se lanzaron contra ellos para impedir que se lleven a Ron y Juliet. Sin embargo, no pudieron hacer nada.

A Ron lo aferraron entre dos guardias cuando empezaba a zafarse; a Will lo recogió uno que parecía ser el más grande; a Juliet la agarró su captor, que no debía tener más años que ellos; y Harry lo agarró el jefe.

En los brazos de sus captores lo chicos patalearon y gritaron para librarse, cosa que no resultó.

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada esta vez, déjennos en paz, por favor!-bramó Harry, fuera de sus casillas.

-Suéltennos!-ladró Ron, enfadado.

-Suélteme, le he dicho, cerdo!-chilló Juliet, asustada.

-Déjenos en paz!-gritó Will, enojado.

Salieron al rellano de la mazmorra donde los guardias custodiaban.

Se sorprendieron tanto que dejaron de gritar.

Había una persona con un vestido rosa con bordes dorados, el cabello recogido en una trenza elegante y una pequeña coronita en su cabeza, con ojos marrones, los mismos que volvían loco a Ron.

Era Hermione.

-Mi Lady, qué hace en la mugre de los calabozos?-preguntó el que sostenía a Juliet.

-Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones nadie, que no sea vuestro rey-dijo con altivez y en un tono frío, poniendo cara de asco porque ése guardia quería tocar a Juliet-. Os ordeno que os sueltes si no quieren ser decapitados...

Los chicos fueron arrojados sin cuidado adentro del calabozo.

-Esa era Hermione?-preguntó Juliet, levantándose de donde había caído, sobre Harry.

-Al parecer-fue lo único que contestó Harry, levantándose con dolor por la amortiguación de la caída de Juliet.

Will y Ron también se levantaron, pero antes de decir nada Hermione entró a la prisión. Y el silencio predominó en la sala.

-Quiero que me digan sus nombres-ordenó ella, asustada.

-Somos nosotros, Hermione-dijo Harry, sorprendido por su petición.

-No los conozco, así que denme sus nombres-insistió ella. Cómo sabían su nombre?

-Somos Juliet y William Pike-dijo Will, señalándose así mismo y a Juliet.

Hermione movió la cabeza para dar a entender que los escuchó porque seguía mirando a Ron y a Harry.

Ellos le recordaban a algo. Un castillo con muchos chicos de su edad... a un viejito con barba, a fantasmas,... a chicos subidos en escobas... a peleas... Todo le parecía absurdo porque lo que veía no había ocurrido nunca para ella...

-Sus nombres-ordenó ella, viendo a los ojos a Ron.

-Hermione, somos tus amigos...-dijo Harry, sin comprender la actitud de la chica- Somos Ron y Harry...

-Por favor, sus nombres completos-dijo ella, sin cambiar su postura.

-Harry Potter-susurró él, sorprendido.

El nombre del chico le recordó a mucho... un troll,... un diario íntimo,... un hombre muy demacrado,... un dragón negro y con cuernos,... un velo negro... Todo demasiado confuso...

-Ahora, tú-le dijo a Ron.

-Ronald Weasley-dijo él, muy atónito.

Este nombre le produjo más recuerdos, pero con la diferencia que también lo hicieron para Ron: un tren donde él estaba sentado con muchos dulces y la nariz sucia...

Una vez cuando él la defendía de Malfoy por llamarla Sangre Sucia...

como gritaba ella cuando él era arrastrado hacia un árbol por un perro negro como un oso,...

una pelea donde se gritaban como locos, vestidos con, en caso de ella, una hermosa túnica celeste y en de él con una horrible túnica rojo oscuro...

otro en el que iban montados en cosas invisibles que parecían caballos...

El último fue el que se estaban peleando de la nada...

Para ella ahora todo tenía sentido.

No era Hermione McFlainn, princesa de toda Escocia, que se casaría con Arthur.

Era Hermione Granger una chica que venía del futuro y allí estaban su amigo Harry y el chico de su vida Ron.

-Chicos!-dijo ella, corriendo para abrazar a Ron y Harry.

Primero abrazó a Harry en un buen saludo entre amigos. Luego, abrazó a Ron como si fuese que no lo había visto durante años y, por primera vez, lo besó suavemente en los labios sin importarle si él gustaba de ella ó no.

**

-Donde está?-bramó Arthur, desesperado saliendo de su habitación.

-Los guardias dicen que la han visto cerca de los calabozos-le contestó Merlín, tranquilo e impasible ante los gritos del rey.

-Cómo que "la han visto"?. Debieron detenerla!!!-les gritó a los guardias-. Saben perfectamente que ella no debe pasear sola por el pasillo y menos en las mazmorras... Dónde está su doncella???!!!-dijo, fuera de sus casillas.

-Aquí estoy, Señor-dijo Jane, asustada.

-Por qué no estabas con tu Señora, mujer?-preguntó él con desprecio.

-Porque mi Lady quería estar sola-contestó ella con miedo.

-Está bien, vete... vete...-aceptó Arthur, irritado.

Jane se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto respirando entrecortadamente.

-Qué hacemos ahora, mi Señor?-le preguntó Merlín, calmo.

-Buscarla!!!-contestó Arthur-. Buscadla por todos lados!!!-le dio la orden a los guardias.

Todos salieron a buscar a Hermione.

**

Hermione soltó a Ron, que se había entusiasmado con el beso de ella, con la cara roja.

-Lo siento, Ron... eh... seguro fue.... eh... la emoción... eh...-tartamudeó.

-Hermione, no mientas-dijo Juliet, decidida-. Si tú quieres tanto al chico... Por qué ocultarlo? Además si no te apuras te lo sacaran de las manos...

Hermione miró al piso totalmente avergonzada.

Nunca nadie le había dicho las cosas tan claramente...

-Será mejor-empezó Harry- que vayamos ahí-terminó, señalando el lugar más alejado en el calabozo de Ron y Hermione.

-Por qué?-preguntó Will.

-Porque necesitan estar solos...-susurró Harry, sólo para que escucharan Juliet y Will.

-Bueno, este... yo... Cómo estás?-dijo Ron, muy nervioso. "Hay que ser casual" pensó Ron.

"Por qué no va al grano?"pensó Hermione, exasperada "Si él no lo hace lo haré yo".

-Bien-respondió-. Ron, por qué respondiste el beso?-preguntó armándose de valor, pero poniéndose colorada.

-Ehem... yo... guste... te... am... lo que quiero decir es que...-farfulló Ron, rojo- Te amo, Hermione.

"Esas palabras no sé de donde salieron porque yo si la amo, pero nunca tuve el coraje, el toque Gryffindor, como para decirlo..." pensó él, desesperado por una respuesta de ella.

"Son las palabras más dulces que escuché en toda mi vida..." pensó ella.

-Ron... yo...-empezó.

-No sientes lo mismo, no?-especuló Ron.

-Yo, realmente, siento lo mismo-dijo ella, sacándole una sonrisa a Ron-. Ron, te amo mucho...

Se besaron nuevamente, pero esta vez sin sorpresa de ninguno. Fue el mejor beso para los dos. Ella puso sus manos en el pelo de él, acariciándolo. Y él puso sus manos temblorosas en la cadera de ella.

Cuando se soltaron suavemente, Ron preguntó:

-Por qué cuando entraste no nos reconociste?

-Porque-respondió ella, aún jugando con su cabello- Merlín me echó un Obliate para que me case con el rey... pero no importa ahora, lo que importa es que nos tenemos que ir de aquí lo más rápido posible porque Arthur me debe estar buscando por todos lados.

-Está bien, pero necesitamos un plan...

-De eso me encargo yo-dijo ella- Harry, Juliet, Will!

Los tres chicos, consientes de haber escuchado toda la conversación, se levantaron enseguida y fueron hasta donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione.

-Escuchen, primero hay que ir hasta la granja Pike que es donde nosotros nos aparecimos-dijo Hermione.

-Primero hay que salir de aquí-dijo Will.

-Eso, ya lo sé-respondió Hermione, picante-. Yo saldré primero, les echaré un hechizo a los guardias, les hago unas señas y me siguen.

-Bueno-respondieron todos a la vez.

-Cuídate-le dijo Ron.

-Hey, Romeo, cálmate-se burló Harry.

-Quién es Romeo?-preguntaron las voces de los Pike.

-Nadie-dijo Harry sin darle importancia.

Hermione salió del Calabozo con la varita en alto. Curiosamente, no había nadie allí.

-Qué Extraño!-se dijo- Chicos, vengan!-gritó.

-Los guardias?-preguntó Harry, atónito.

-No lo sé, pero debemos irnos-contestó Hermione.

Los condujo a través de pasillos. En realidad, no sabía donde estaba parada, pero sólo quería ir afuera así que no debía ser tan difícil de llegar...

-Deténganlos!!!-gritó alguien detrás de Hermione.

Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Arthur, a quien le seguían unos veinte guardias.

-Ven aquí!-le dijo él, amarrándola del brazo con mucha fuerza-. No te volverás a escapar de mis manos!

-Suéltame!-gritó ella, pero se quedó muda al ver que habían agarrado a los chicos también.

-Suéltala, estúpido niño malcriado!!!-bramó Ron.

-Tú decides, Hermione-le dijo Arthur, suavemente-. Si quieres que ellos vivan tendrás que casarte conmigo.

-Nunca me casaría con alguien que miente tanto!!!-chilló ella, enfadada.

-Entonces, no me dejas otra opción-dijo, meloso-. Merlín!!!

Merlín salió de la multitud de guardias muy pálido.

-Arthur...-empezó.

-Hazlo-ordenó el monarca.

Sacó su varita de la túnica verde agua y apuntó en el corazón de Harry.

-Ava... Avada Kedavra!

El hechizo no llegó a él. Harry no cayó ni gritó. Harry desapareció en una voluta de humo blanco..

-Harry!!!-gritaron Ron, Hermione, Juliet y Will en las manos de sus captores.

-Te lo dije-dijo Arthur hacia la llorosa Hermione-. Ahora...

Merlín volvió a levantar su varita, pero esta vez hacia Ron.

-NO!!!-bramó Hermione- NO!!! A EL NO!!!

-Lo harás?-preguntó Arthur.

-Sí-dijo, llorosa-. Pero deja que se vayan del castillo.

Se quedó pensativo un rato en que los chicos respiraban entrecortadamente.

-Está bien-aceptó-. Guardias sacadlos del palacio! Pero antes dejadme aclarar algo! Si vuelven a Camelot no seré clemente!

Los guardias se los llevaron dejando a Hermione y Arthur solos.

-Ahora...-dijo Arthur.

Agarró a Hermione de la cintura y empezó a besarle el cuello, pero ella lo rechazó.

-Si me quedo y decido ser tu esposa es porque no quiero que los mates, como a Harry- dijo, llorando.

Salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

-Quiero guardias día y noche en su habitación, entendido?-le ordenó Arthur a Merlín.

-Sí, mi Lord-aceptó de mala gana.

Mientras tanto, Hermione lloraba y lloraba.


	7. Chapter 7

**7-Lloró, lloró, lloró.  
**  
Mientras tanto, Hermione Granger lloraba y lloraba. No había ningún consuelo. Había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos de un minuto a otro y todo por su culpa. ¿Quién se había escapado de su habitación y hecho que matasen a su amigo?. Ella. Pero lo más triste era que no podido hacer nada al respecto, no sabía que el corazón de Arthur podía ser más duro que una piedra... Le había hecho un hechizo para que se olvidase quién era... la despojó de su amigo... y lo peor... la separó del chico que amaba... Y le dolía más ahora porque sabía que Ron sentía lo mismo por ella...

El momento más mágico fue en el que ella lo besó por primera vez, no obstante, toda ésa alegría, pasión y amor de ése beso tan esperado con la persona más amada en el mundo por ella, se había desvanecido tal como Harry.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Hermione no contestó, porque seguía llorando. Insistieron. De vuelta, probaron. Sin respuesta. Entonces, gritaron:

-Hermione! Soy yo, Jane!

Hermione se levantó enseguida de la cama donde lloraba y fue abrir la puerta. Allí en el rellano, se encontraba la única persona que podía ayudarla en ese momento tan triste. Apenas la vio, la abrazó.

-Oh, Jane!-exclamó Hermione, llorosa-. Has escuchado lo que ha pasado?

-Sí, mi La... Hermione-se corrigió, llevando a Hermione a un sillón en la habitación, en el que se sentó y tapó su cara con las manos. Jane parecía triste--. Lamentable, la verdad. El señor Merlín estaba muy mal, pero dice que el chico no murió...

Hermione levantó la cara extrañada. No entendía.

-Cómo has dicho?-preguntó- Si no ha... m... u... muer-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero prosiguió, deseando que Jane hubiese razonado a lo que se refería- Qué ha pasado?

Jane la miró antes de contestar.

-El chico no murió,-dijo- eso fue todo lo que escuché.

Hermione no dijo nada ante ésa información. Tampoco era que esa fuera investigación importante, pero, entonces, ¿qué le había pasado a Harry?...

Se estrujó el cerebro, pensando, y la respuesta salió tan fácilmente que sonrió. Sí, era una nueva muy importante. Harry no había muerto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta y no se había dado cuenta antes? En cuarto año, el falso profesor Moody les había enseñado los tres maleficios Imperdonables: el Cruciatus, el Imperius y el Avada Kedavra. Y el último destellaba una luz verde, no blanca como con la que Harry había desaparecido...

Entonces, Harry no estaba muerto, pero ahora las preguntas eran: ¿qué pasó con él? ¿Y dónde se hallaba?

**

-Suéltenme! Ya han sido advertidos, suéltenme!-gritó Will, enfadado y tratando de zafarse de su captor.

-Déjenme en paz ó sino yo misma encargaré de que no tengan más hijos-bramó Juliet amenazadoramente, tratando de pegarle al guardia que la sostenía en sus genitales.

Por otra parte, Ron no participaba de la pelea. Es más, ni siquiera forcejaba, su captor lo sostenía fuerte, pero él no se oponía.

Estaba triste, en un día había perdido dos cosas muy importantes en su vida: una era a Harry, su mejor amigo, que había sido asesinado por el mago que se consideraba mejor que Dumbledore; y la otra, su propia vida: Hermione.

Sus apresadores los condujeron hacia el pueblo, en el que parpadearon ante la luz del día, donde aún se hallaba la carreta de los Pike con su caballo, recostado y dormido. Los arrojaron al lado de la carreta como si fueran bolsas de papas y gritaron:

-Váyanse, tienen un minuto!

Enseguida Will y Juliet se levantaron y prepararon todo para marcharse. Al ver que Ron no se levantaba, Juliet lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró dentro del carro, mientras que Will lo hacía andar moviendo a los caballos, entretanto los guardias se burlaban, ellos se alejaron de allí lo más rápido que el caballo le permitió.

Al llegar a la granja Pike, para lo que tardaron media hora totalmente silenciosa, vieron a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, en la puerta que no debían tener más de cuarenta años y parecían preocupados.

-Juliet!-gritó la mujer, preocupada, que vestía de azul y era la réplica de Juliet, pero con unos años más y tenía los mismos ojos que Will y su cabellera era más larga que la de Juliet, pero del mismo negro y ondulado- William!-luego abrazó a los dos.

El hombre que estaba junto a ella tenía puesto una túnica verde oscuro, era alto, de hombros grandes, tal como Will, y tenía los ojos del mismo azul que Juliet y el pelo castaño oscuro corto.

-Oh, chicos!-dijo el hombre- qué ha pasado?-preguntó abrazando a ambos.

-Madre, el rey no está en sus cabales-fue lo primero que dijo Will al soltarse de su padre.

-Pasen y explíquenos exactamente lo que pasó-respondió su madre, dulcemente.

-Quién es éste?-inquirió el señor Pike, señalando a Ron, quien se había quedado rezagado de la espontánea reunión familiar.

-Padre, él es Ron Weasley...-lo presentó Will- nos ayudó mucho y además salvó a Juliet de los cerdos que son los guardias... Ron, ellos son nuestros padres: John Pike y Emily Pike.

Cada uno se agachó un poquito a modo de saludo.

-Pasa, hijo, pasa-dijo la señora Pike, indicando la puerta.

La casita de los Pike era chiquita, pero humilde, tanto que Ron se sintió como si estuviese en la Madriguera. Dentro de la cocina, que era la primera habitación que había cuando uno entraba, había una mesa mediana toscamente tallada de madera y cinco sillas también de madera recubiertas con almohadones de pluma verdes. Allí en un costado, se encontraba un fuego con caldero y varios utensilios de cocina más. Las paredes eran de piedra y muy frías.

Los Pike entraron y se sentaron en la mesa e invitaron a Ron a sentarse, quien tomó el lugar entre Will y Juliet.

-Tienen permiso para hablar-declaró el señor Pike.

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando llegamos a Camelot anteayer...-comenzó Will.

Asimismo, les contó la historia omitiendo algún que otro detalle importante: por ejemplo, el hecho que Ron y Hermione fueran extranjeros para ellos y que los habían hallado en la granja hace dos días (en la historia Will les dijo que los habían encontrado vendiendo leche de cabra y cuando él y Juliet les iba a comprar Merlín apareció y luego siguió con la historia verdadera). Cuando Will terminó, sus padres lo miraban asombrados.

-No puedo creer que Merlín nos haya hecho semejante cosa! Se supone que es mi hermano!-gritó el señor Pike, enfadado.

-John, no seas así-lo tranquilizó la señora Pike-. Sabes que Merlín no puede controlar a Arthur, ése es un niño malcriado...

-Ron nos ha ayudado mucho-acotó, por primera vez, Juliet-. Ahora debemos ayudarlo.

-Muchas gracias, Ron...-dijo la señora Pike, agradecida- en qué te podemos ayudar?

-No lo sé...-respondió Ron, sinceramente- sólo quiero recuperar a Hermione devuelta... ya perdí a mi mejor amigo... no quiero perder a ella también...

-Mira, Ron, en lo que te podemos ayudar es en ofrecerte nuestros guerreros...-dijo John- es la única manera que recobrarás a la chica y podrás destronar a Arthur del trono que no le pertenece...

-Disculpe, no quiero parecer mal educado ni nada,-dijo Ron, confundido- pero, ¿de qué está hablando?, ¿Cómo que sus guerreros? ¿Y qué es eso de destronar a Arthur?

Los Pike lo miraron sin entender, hasta que Will habló:

-Padre, él es un forastero... y Hermione también...-dijo Will, pero al ver que su padre habría la boca, agregó:- No son de Galia...

-Si no son de allí... de dónde son?-inquirió la señora Pike.

-Eso-dijo Will, mirando a Ron- es algo que yo, ni Juliet sabemos... y esperamos que Ron nos cuente...

En ese momento, todos lo miraron en busca de una respuesta. …l bajó la cabeza. Ahora, sabía lo que sentía Harry cuando lo intimidaban. Dejó de pensar en eso porque lo ponía mal y trató de empezar:

-Bueno-emprendió Ron, un poco confundido- todo comenzó cuando hace dos días Hermione y yo discutimos, luego aparecimos aquí, no sé cómo...

**

Jane se había ido, dejando a Hermione sola. Ella no sabía lo que quería. Cuando uno está triste no sabe lo que quiere: Si se está solo quiere compañía y si se está acompañado... se quiere estar solo. Eso era lo que le pasaba a Hermione ahora.

Tenía un plan en mente, pero no resultaría. Tenía guardias por todos los rincones y, además, si desobedecía... no quería saber que harían con Ron...

El plan consistía en hacer una soga con las colchas y sábanas de su habitación para poder escaparse (bien al estilo de ésas películas muggles holywoodenses, en las que la actriz se escabulle para encontrarse con su chico). Sin embargo, no servía, pues, como más adelante dice, los guardias la tenían rodeadas.

Nunca más pelearía con Ron, jamás de los jamases. Volvió a ponerse a llorar. Ojalá estuviese en su casa! Su madre la reconfortaría y le diría que todo está bien...

"Quiero volver, quiero volver..." pensaba, una y otra vez, mientras lloraba.

Una vez más, llamaron a la puerta. Hermione no contestó, pero no insistieron. Entraron directamente. Era Arthur.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-preguntó Hermione, enfadada al verlo.

-Si fuera tú-contestó Arthur, sonriendo maliciosamente- no le contestaría así a mi futuro esposo, más sabiendo que él es rey y me podría...-se acercó a Hermione, y le pasó un dedo por el cuello- descuartizar...

Ella se paró, llorando aún, y lo miró con una cara de odio, que sólo reservaba para Malfoy.

-Cuando entraste te pregunté que querías y no me has contestado aún...-dijo con voz temblorosa, pero decidida.

-Sólo decirte que mañana a las diez serás mi esposa. Así que, disfruta tus últimos minutos de soltera...

Se rió, giró sobre sus talones y se fue dejando a Hermione sola en su habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

**8- La historia.  
**  
Cuando Arthur se fue dejando sola a Hermione, esta, se puso a llorar, nuevamente.

-Por qué? Por qué? Por qué?

Nadie le contestaba. Sus plegarias y preguntas nadie las contestaba porque estaba sola.

-Por qué? Por qué? Por qué?

-Si quieres te diré porque, Hermione...

Una voz salió de lo más oscuro y sombrío de su habitación, produciéndole escalofríos. Se dio vuelta en su cama adoselalada y vio a un viejito con barba con expresión triste. Era Merlín.

-Qué ha dicho?-preguntó ella, llorosa.

-He dicho que te diré los porque-dijo Merlín, inmutable-. No mereces lo que está pasando... y tus amigos tampoco...

-Si tiene algo que decirme-sollozó Hermione, enfadada-, hágalo ahora, porque no estoy de humor...

-Recuerdas lo que te conté antes de que te lanzará el Obliviate?-preguntó Merlín, acercándose cautelosamente a una Hermione confundida.

-Sí-respondió Hermione, recordando. Después de haber recuperado su memoria, no había pensado en la profecía que le había contado Merlín antes de deshacerle sus recuerdos.

-En fin, lo que pasa es que Arthur-dijo Merlín, tomando asiento en el sillón que había enfrente de la cama de Hermione- no es el verdadero rey de Britania.

-Cómo ha dicho?-cuestionó Hermione, muy confundida, frunciendo el entrecejo-. No puede ser...

-Déjame que te cuente...

**

Una vez que Ron terminó su historia, todos en la casa Pike se quedaron callados y expectantes.

-Entonces, señor Pike,-dijo Ron con la voz ronca, ya que él solo había hablado por más de media hora, y recordando algo que había dicho el padre de Will, que Ron no había entendido- cuando se refería a sus "guerreros", que decía?

El resto de la familia primero miró al padre, quien sólo miraba a Ron, y, luego, a Ron, sorprendidos.

-Verás, Ron,-empezó el señor Pike- Arthur, el Arthur que has conocido, no es el verdadero Arthur-Ron puso cara de incrédulo, y el señor Pike, siguió-. No, no lo es.

-Cómo...?-pudo gestionar Ron, confundido.

-Sí, muchacho, Arthur no es el rey-contestó el señor Pike, adivinando la pregunta que Ron no había terminado de ejecutar- Te contaré la historia:

"Hace un par de años, unos dieciséis, para ser exactos, un hombre llamado Uther Pendragón conoció a Ygraine, una mujer prohibida para él porque se encontraba en matrimonio con el duque Gorlois de Cournaulles. Uther era el rey en esos tiempos y nada se le negaba, excepto el amor de esa mujer...

…l retó a Gorlois a una batalla por Ygraine, entonces, Uther le pidió ayuda a Merlín, mi hermano. El mago, en respuesta, dijo que le ayudaría transformándolo en el duque por un par de horas, para así, hacer el amor con la duquesa y que de esa relación nacería un hijo varón, que sería el rey más grande que tuviese Britania... y que Merlín, así Uther pagaría su deuda con el mago, se quedaría con el niño para educarlo...

"La noche que se decidió ir a Cournaulles, el duque Gorlois fue asesinado por el batallón de Uther. Sin embargo, Ygraine conocía la verdad aún. Cuando Merlín puso un hechizo en él y Uther, que le permitió parecerse a un soldado de Gorlois y al Gorlois mismo, entraron a la fortaleza de Gorlois, Uther se encaminó a la cámara donde Ygraine dormía y pasó lo que tenía que pasar...

"Más tarde ese mismo día, cuando ya Uther se había ido, Ygraine se entera de la verdad: su marido había muerto.

En fin, Uther supo que Ygraine sabía lo que le había pasado a Gorlois, le propuso casamiento, al poco tiempo se casaron. Pero a todo esto, la nueva soberana estaba encinta. Esta, alarmada y preocupada, fue a hablar con su marido, el problema era que ella pensaba que ése bebé era del duque, ya que antes de que él muriese, ella se había acostado con él. El rey le contestó que no se preocupase porque él era el padre legítimo del bebé y le contó la historia..."

El señor Pike paró de hablar y tomó un poco de agua. Ron seguía teniendo la misma cara de no creer nada de hacía rato. Los miembros restantes de la familia Pike se miraba sorprendidos y boquiabiertos, como si no supieran nada de la información que les estaba dando John Pike.

-No entiendo,-expresó Ron, aún sorprendido, pero confundido- qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que me dijo sobre Arthur?

El señor Pike paró de tomar agua y miró a Ron. Tenía una expresión aliviada, de cómo si primera vez se pudiese liberar de ese conocimiento.

-A eso iba a llegar,-contestó Pike, con la misma expresión- en el día que la criatura nació, la reina falleció a dar luz al bebé, fue enviado directamente a Merlín muy rápido, tanto que el rey sólo alcanzó a ponerle el nombre: Arthur-Ron puso los ojos en blanco, y el señor Pike, sin mirarlo, siguió:-. Pero algo sucedió en el camino: el carruaje donde el pequeño era transportado volcó y el niño fue expulsado de él. El problema fue que otro niño estaba perdido en el bosque y al ir a buscar al verdadero los confundieron y agarraron a otro niño, en vez de al hijo de Uther...

Tanto las caras de los Pike como la de Ron expresaban mucha sorpresa, muchísima sorpresa. El señor Pike tenía aspecto cansado, se paró de su sitio y caminó hasta el aparador para servirse más agua.

-Entonces-dijo Juliet, con cara de desorientación-, dónde está el hijo de Uther, padre?

El señor Pike se tomó su tiempo para contestar, como si buscara las palabras exactas, y cuando lo hizo, la ansiedad se notaba en la cara de todos los presentes:

-El niño fue rescatado por un Héctor, que resultó ser amigo de su padre, aunque, claro, Héctor no sabía que el niño era hijo del rey y la reina. Al poco tiempo, de que Arthur falso fue entregado a Merlín, Uther enfermó y murió a las pocas semanas...

-Y qué pasó con el niño? Cómo se llama?-preguntó Will, deseoso de saber más.

-Al niño le pusieron Arthur al igual que al falso y lo criaron Héctor y su mujer como si fuese suyo...

-Lo han encontrado?-inquirió Juliet, ansiosa.

-Sí-contestó el padre-, Merlín y yo lo hemos buscado desde que nos enteramos que el supuesto rey no era el verdadero...

-Se enteraron recién cuando Arthur se convirtió en rey?-preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

-Desgraciadamente, sí-contestó con pesar el señor Pike-. Cuando la excalibur fue sacada de su piedra no fue el Arthur que conocemos, sino el verdadero, sólo que el falso lo amenazó y le dio la espada. Entonces cuando Merlín lo vio con la espada, le preguntó de donde la había sacado y le dijo que la había envainado de la piedra. En ése momento, Merlín y todos le creyeron, pero poco a poco Arthur se fue descarando solito... y el mago lo averiguó todo. Y empezó la búsqueda del chico...

Todos en la sala estaban callados.

**

En la recámara de Hermione, Merlín había terminado su historia con respecto a la falsa identidad de Arthur.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta-dijo ella, después de un largo rato de silencio-, qué tenemos que ver Ron y yo?

-Mucho-fue todo lo que contestó Merlín. Pero eso no satisfacía a Hermione.

-Cómo que "mucho"? Qué significa?

-Ya lo comprenderlas-sin más que decir, con un movimiento de su capa Merlín desapareció con un CRAC.

-Sólo a mí se me ocurre hablar con alguien que me deja más dudas que respuestas...-dijo Hermione.

Después se acostó con la cabeza cargada de información, incluso más de la que tenía antes de sus MHB, y llena de imágenes sobre Ron y sobre el horrible casamiento que debía enfrentar mañana.

**

-Ahora hay que idear un plan bastante inteligente para rescatar a tu amiga, Ron-dijo la madre de los chicos, preocupada y acabando con el silencio que reinaba en la sala.

-Emily tiene razón...-aprobó el señor Pike- aunque Merlín sepa que no es el verdadero rey, el chico fue criado parar ser uno... es muy inteligente...

Ron los miró. En qué estaban pensando?

-Vamos, muchacho-repuso el señor Pike, impaciente- lo más sensato es que recurras a la ayuda del auténtico monarca Arthur...

Del umbral de la puerta de la cocina apareció un muchacho tan silenciosamente, que Ron se asustó cuando lo vio. El chico vestía con una toga y una túnica de color verde, en muchos aspectos se parecía al falso Arthur y en otros no: Tenían los dos ojos azules, pero éste los tenía mucho más oscuros que el otro; el pelo era de color castaño claro en ambos. Sin embargo, no era un enclenque de dieciséis años, sino un fornido chico de esa edad.

El chico entró a la sala y causó que Emily y John Pike le hicieran una reverencia. Will y Juliet imitaron a sus padres. Ron se quedó mirando al chico, sin imitar a nadie. No hacía falta la presentación.

-Ron... te quiero presentar-dijo el señor Pike desde el piso, solemne- al rey Arthur. El verdadero y justo rey Arthur.


	9. Chapter 9

**9º- Nubes de Confusiones.**

Todos en sala hacían reverencia al verdadero monarca, incluso Ron cuando ya se lo habían presentado.

-Levantaos-indicó el rey Arthur. Su voz era grave e inspiraba coraje y valentía.

-Su Majestad, ¿ha dormido bien esta noche?-preguntó el señor Pike, amablemente.

-Sí, muchas gracias-respondió educadamente, Arthur-. ¿Quiénes son los chicos de ahí?-preguntó, señalando a Will, Juliet y Ron, aún siendo educado.

-Ellos, Su Señoría, son mis hijos: William y Juliet-cada uno hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el monarca, y él besó la mano de Juliet en un gesto caballeroso, por lo que la chica se sonrojó totalmente. El señor Pike siguió:-. Ella es mi esposa, Emily...-ella repitió el saludo de sus hijos y el rey también le besó la mano-. Este chico, Su Majestad,... es el de la profecía...

Inmediatamente, Arthur se arrodilló frente a Ron, y así lo hicieron, al ver a su monarca, los Pike. Ron estaba totalmente confundido, más que el día que habían arribado con Hermione a la granja y conocieron a Will y Juliet.

-¿Por qué te arrodillas?-preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

-Tú, muchacho,...-dijo el señor Pike, desde su lugar en el piso y sin levantar la cabeza- eres el que mi hermano predijo hace unos dos inviernos... quién cambiaría el curso de la historia...

-¡Oigan!-exclamó Ron, sin comprender-, ¿cómo que yo cambiare la historia?. Cuando Will me contó la profecía no me dijo nada sobre que tendría que cambiar la historia...

-Yo le dije-se defendió Will, aún con la cabeza gacha por la reverencia- la profecía que Merlín me contó a mí...

-Por favor, ¡ya levántense!-pidió Ron, exasperado.

Poco a poco todos se pararon, pero ninguno tomó asientos. La ansiedad los mantenía de pie.

-El problema es que lo que te contó Merlín, Will,-aclaró el señor Pike- es sólo una parte de la historia...

"Merlín les contó lo que le contó a todo el mundo que conoce la profecía... que vendrán dos chicos a cambiar la historia y demás. Bueno, la otra parte dice que el chico, el Gran Guerrero, ayudará al verdadero rey a recuperar su trono...

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que Ron preguntó, impaciente:

-¿Por qué Merlín le contó a todo el mundo sólo una parte de la profecía? ¿Y cómo usted la sabe?

-Merlín contó lo mismo a todos porque no quería que el Arthur falso se enterase de que él no es el verdadero monarca...

-Pensé que el falso sabía que él no es el rey...-dijo Ron, cada vez más aturdido.

-No, no lo sabe. Y creo que es mejor que sea así-respondió el señor Pike, serio-. Si lo supiese mataría a todo el mundo... es demasiado sanguinario... Aunque ya empezó a sospechar, tanto que lo pone muy nervioso que le digan rey y cosas por el estilo... Y ¿cómo yo me he enterado?... Merlín es mi hermano más pequeño aunque parezca mi padre,... pero eso es porque él quiere verse así...

Ron no escuchó lo último que decía el señor Pike; se quedó pensando en cuando arribaron a Camelot hacía dos días... era verdad. Al rey Falso no le gustaba que hicieran mucho exhibición con el tema de reyes y esas cosas.

-El tema importante es-dijo Arthur, sin perder tiempo y haciendo una reverencia respetuosa hacia Ron- que necesito que me ayudes a recuperar mi trono, Gran Guerrero...

Una vez más en esa tarde-noche la casa de los Pike se quedó totalmente silenciosa a ese pedido. Estaba todo tan silencioso, que ni siquiera se escuchaba el ruido de las ramas de los árboles ó algún canto de alguna ave.

-Yo no sé nada sobre campos de batalla-declaró Ron, muy confundido. Lo único que sabía de eso era que lo que había aprendido en los libros de la escuela sobre las rebeliones de los duendes, y sabía que eso no iba a servir de nada.

-Eso, Gran Guerrero-dijo Arthur-, no es un problema porque la profecía jamás dice que debas hacer ningún plan de batalla... para eso estamos el señor Pike y mi persona... sólo dice que la liderarás con valor y honor...

Pero calló al ver a Ron de piedra al oír eso. Se sentó totalmente pálido, mientras la señora Pike le daba agua y Juliet lo abanicaba con un trapo limpio.

-¿Cómo que yo voy a tener que liderarla?-preguntó totalmente asustado.

-Liderar-le aclaró Arthur, quien sólo parecía una sombra a los ojos de Ron por la baja presión-. El sentido de esa palabra es mandar y pelear como un cabecilla. En este caso-agregó al ver que la cara de Ron seguía siendo de miedo-, en un campo de batalla...

Ron se ponía cada vez más pálido, por lo que el monarca pronto calló. Entonces, lo que él debía hacer era, empezó a memorizar, formar una especie de alianza con el rey verdadero para derrotar al falso, y así, si todo salía bien, recuperaría a Hermione. Todo le daba entender que sería muy complicado, teniendo en cuenta que no sabía nada sobre guerras ni batallas... Ojalá jamás se hubiese peleado con Hermione...

-¿Ayudareis, Gran Guerrero?-inquirió Arthur, desesperanzado y mirando a Ron.

-Sí, ayudaré...-aceptó con decisión, provocando una sonrisa simpática del rostro del rey-luego recordó algo y agregó:-ayudaré si me dejas de llamar "Gran Guerrero"-dijo moviendo los dedos para representar a las comillas.

-Está bien-dijo Arthur, con el ceño fruncido-, pero antes de empezar deberás hacerte ver esos dedos...

Ron lo miró sorprendido, pero al parecer los Pike pensaban lo mismo que su rey. Afortunadamente, sólo tardo unos minutos en explicar que significaba.

Al finalizar, se sentaron en la mesa y la señora Pike sirvió algo para comer y tomar (jugo de calabaza y agua bien frescos, un poco de licor para el señor Pike, para tomar y de comer un sabroso pastel de carne). Todos tenían un punto en común: derrotar a falso rey y hacer que el verdadero monarca estuviese en su cargo. Sin embargo, Ron tenía, además de ese, otro objetivo: rescatar a Hermione de las garras del falso monarca. Inmediatamente, empezaron a hablar sobre los planes y de dónde sacarían guerreros para esa batalla. Ron quedó totalmente sorprendido al verse a él mismo dando órdenes de guerra al mismísimo rey.

-Debe ser que en realidad, mi buen amigo-le dijo el rey, amistosamente, cuando Ron confesó su sorpresa-, sabéis más de lo que pensabais...

Ron por primera vez en la tarde entendió todo, sin confundirse, ya que él también lo sentía así.

-Su Majestad,-dijo Juliet, educada y haciendo una pequeña reverencia- ¿de dónde sacaremos todos los guerreros que hacen falta para el combate?

Antes de que Arthur contestase, el señor Pike le dijo:

-Ya sabes, Juliet, que serán nuestros conocidos con sus dones naturales y nosotros...

El señor Pike lo explicó como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo y Juliet ni nadie dijo nada porque habían aceptado lo que el señor Pike dijo. Todos excepto Ron.

-Perdonen, no quiero ser maleducado, pero ¿a qué se refiere cuando dice "dones naturales"-dijo, usando los dedos nuevamente- a "nosotros"?

-Me refiero a nuestros conocidos, los brujos, y a nosotros que lo somos también...

-Pero... Merlín... ¿no está del lado malo?. Digo, porque si fuera así, sería difícil enfrentarse a Arthur Falso, ¿no lo creen?-especuló Ron, medio confundido.

-Escucha,-dijo el Pike mayor, sin mucha paciencia- si mi hermanito estuviese del lado malo su columna vertebral correría un grave riesgo...-e hizo un ademán con su mano como quien degolla a una gallina-. Además sé que no lo hará jamás...

Con los puntos difusos de Ron aclarados, siguieron preparando un plan que sea muy inteligente. Esa noche no durmieron, pues el ilegítimo soberano desposaría a Hermione a la mañana siguiente (cosa que a Ron con sólo pensarlo le causaban ganas de vomitar) y no tenían mucho tiempo...

Al final, tuvieron una idea no muy descabellada que consistía en llegar a la boda disfrazados (pues era una boda pública en donde todo el reino podía ir, pero como a los chicos le dijeron que no entraran más, optaron por el disfraz que no venía mal por la tarea que debían realizar), luego de eso, antes de que Hermione dijera el sí obligadamente, actuarían echando hechizos. Cualquiera que hubiese escuchado ese plan diría que era bobo y no funcionaría, pero, en serio, era el mejor que tenían y su única esperanza de sacar a semejante tirano del trono.

**

Salió de su habitación completamente a oscuras. No había guardias, lo cual era un poco extraño. Siguió caminando por el corredor, un poco asustada, pero a la vez feliz por lo que debía enfrentar. Debía llegar allí, se le hacía tarde...

Ya acercándose al principal pasillo, estaba muy nerviosa, pero aún feliz. Delante de la puerta principal, a cada lado, había un guardia vestido con armadura pulidas y finas. Ellos la saludaron con una reverencia y le abrieron la puerta para que pasase. Ella les contestó con una sonrisa muy intranquila y entró.

La habitación principal estaban decorada con muchas flores, las que ella prefería: los jazmines y con cintas de color blancas perladas y limpias. Había dos grandes filas de enormes bancos, que también estaban decorados.

Había mucha gente que ella conocía: de un lado estaban sentados sus padres; Will con unos señores de aproximadamente cuarenta años, que debían ser sus padres; unos parientes de ella; Jane, quien estaba tomada de la mano con Will, mientras se hacían caritas. Del otro lado había más gente: los Weasley y un chico de pelo castaño claro y fornido, abrazando a Juliet. Lo curioso de todos era que estaban vestidos muy bien.

A ver que ella entró, Juliet, Jane y Ginny (era increíble el parecido de las dos últimas), se le acercaron. Vestían iguales con vestido de un color azul pálido muy antiguo e iban peinadas distinto, pero igual estaban muy bonitas, también llevaban un pequeño decorado en sus muñecas con flores silvestres. Las chicas le sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar, eso indicaba que ella también debía hacerlo. Al empezar a caminar, se ocupaba sólo del vestido blanco puro que llevaba puesto para no pisarlo de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Antes de llegar al altar, cosa que ella no le había prestado atención, había un espejo y se miró. Levaba puesto el vestido que había elegido de la francesa, el pelo lacio un recogido en un peinado muy moderno y con algunos bucles. Lucía en su cabello una pequeña corona con diamantes azules y, al igual que las chicas (ó mejor dicho, sus damas de Honor), en el cabello lucía algunas flores silvestres, que le quedaban muy maravilloso y lindo. Sostenía en sus manos un ramo de Jazmines. Su cara inspiraba un poco de miedo, pero sonreía radiante.

Al llegar al altar vio a un Cristo muy grande y tallado con madera fina colgado. En la Grada, decorado con jazmines, vio al cura en frente de ella, a su lado a Harry con unos anillos en su mano y vestido muy elegante y peinado (por primera vez desde que ella lo conocía y no le quedaba mal); las chicas se ubicaron detrás de él con sonrisitas tontas y nerviosas.

A la izquierda de Harry y de pie junto a ella estaba el amor de su vida: Ron. Pero no era el Ron con cara de asustado, que generalmente ponía en momentos de nerviosismo puro, sino uno al que su cara representaba total decisión.

-¿Te perdiste, Hermione?-le preguntó dulcemente cuando ella llegó al altar.

-No me perdí, Ron-contestó ella, mirándolo. Estaba muy lindo con traje y peinado-. Sólo estaba un nerviosa y empecé caminar y...

-Bueno, ya que la novia ha llegado-interrumpió una voz delante de ellos, que los hizo sobresaltarse. Era el cura-, empecemos la boda que se hace tarde...

-Está bien, Padre-contestaron a unísono Hermione y Ron, resueltos y valerosos.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la boda, en el nombre de Dios Todopoderoso, de estos dos chicos...-empezó el cura con voz energética.

Después de media hora de parloteo por parte del Padre, muy aburrido por cierto (tanto que Ron como Hermione empezaron a dormitar), dijo finalmente las palabras que ella quería oír y que los hicieron despertar:

-Ronald Billius Weasley, ¿acepta por esposa a Hermione Jane Granger?

-Sí, acepto-indicó Ron con determinación, luego le dedicó una sonrisa a Hermione.

-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿acepta por esposo a Ronald Billius Weasley?

Entonces ella contestó las palabras más hermosas y peligrosas de lo que se podía decir en una boda:

-Sí, acepto-le devolvió la sonrisa a Ron, contenta.

-Entonces,-dijo el cura- por el poder que me confiere Dios Todo Poderoso, los declaro marido y mujer...

" Puede besar a la novia..."

Ron se le acercó lentamente a sus labios, cerrando los ojos, mientras la gente en la habitación principal victoreaba por la pareja recién casada... pero, por desgracia, Hermione no se pudo enterar de nada más, puesto que se despertó en plena noche con una sonrisa en los labios por ese sueño. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se borró al recordar lo que pasaría sólo en unas horas, lo cual no era de su agrado. Comenzó a llorar una vez más. Por qué diablos había parecido tan real?


	10. Chapter 10

**10º- Cuestiones de Tiempo.**

Sin descansar, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba y el sueño que lo invadía, Ron, los Pike (excepto Emily, la madre, ya que era una muggle y no podía servir de mucho) y el rey Arthur partieron de la granja, luego de la cena apresurada y el plan fresco aún en sus mentes, para buscar a los demás hechiceros, mencionados por el señor Pike, para su cometido.

No caminaron mucho, afortunadamente; sólo a doscientos metros se encontraba otra casa, que rezaba el de nombre Caldicot en letras plateadas, en su entrada.

-Esta es la casa del herrero...-les explicó el señor Pike- ó eso es lo que aparenta ser él para el falso monarca...

La fachada de la casa era de madera podrida y tenía apariencia muy humilde. Tocaron la puerta de roble y de ella salió una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos marrones.

-Hola, Will...-saludó la chica con voz melosa- Juliet...-agregó con rencor.

-Hola, Thora...-respondió Will- ¿está tu padre?

-Sí...-contestó con el mismo tono de voz mimoso; se dio la vuelta y llamó:- ¡Padre, Pike te busca!

Después la muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a Will, una mirada asesina a Juliet y se alejó hacia adentro de la residencia. Unos momentos luego de que Thora hubiese entrado a la casa, un hombre de porte robusto, con bigote y cabello rubio enmarañados, vestido con una túnica verde aceituna sucia por grasa y hasta quemada en algunas partes, salió de la vivienda.

-Hola, Pike-saludó el hombre. Tenía una voz profunda-. ¿Qué acontece, amigo mío?

-Ha llegado la hora, Caldicot-fue lo único que contestó el señor Pike.

-¿Cuál es Gran Guerrero?-preguntó el señor Caldicot, emocionado.

-Es el chico de cabello rojo-respondió el señor Pike, señalando a Ron.

El señor Caldicot se arrodilló frente a Ron y dijo:

-Es un honor, Gran Guerrero...

Ron puso cara de impaciente. La verdad era que al principio le gustó que todo el mundo lo considerara importante, pero ahora no le causaba ninguna gracia tanta atención.

Siempre había querido que le prestasen atención, pero ahora no quería ser importante ni nada de esas cosas... sólo quería volver a ser Ron Weasley, un chico común (está bien, común para lo que era, un brujo) que estudiaba en Hogwarts con sus amigos y pedía a gritos una aventura, donde podía colaborar con Harry... y Hermione... Dejó de pensar en Harry, en el añorado Hogwarts y en Hermione, pues le traían sentimientos tristes y confusos, ya que no había pensado en la muerte de su amigo y el secuestro de "su chica" por todo lo que se había enterado en las últimas horas.

-Ahora, Caldicot, el chico rubio es...-dijo el señor Pike, solemne, al ver la cara de Ron- Su Majestad... el rey Arthur Pendragón, monarca de toda Britania...

Todos los presentes, incluso Ron, se arrodillaron una vez más ante la presencia del rey.

-Nos debemos mover rápido, señor Caldicot-explicó Arthur, haciendo un movimiento para indicar que todos se levantasen-, debemos llegar a Camelot antes de las diez en punto de la mañana por la mañana, pues a esa hora se efectuará el matrimonio del supuesto monarca y de la doncella, Hermione.

-Como diga, Su Excelencia-aceptó el señor Caldicot, sacando su varita de su túnica como si desvainara una espada.

Después de eso, todos comenzaron a moverse muy rápidamente: primero fueron a otra casa de un brujo llamado Caspian (que, según el padre de Will, que les comentaba un poco de cada mago que iban a ver, era muy bueno en duelo, tanto mágico como muggle), luego a otra de un hechicero llamado Lewis (quien era muy diestro con la espada) y así siguieron llegando a unos veinte "guerreros" (eso no quiere decir que hayan ido a veinte casas diferentes), los cuales se habían arrodillado primero al rey y luego a Ron, quien siempre seguía a los demás muy rezagado. Todo había transcurrido durante la noche, pero aún no aclaraba, lo cual significaba que todavía tenían tiempo aunque no debían confiarse... Ron se dio cuenta de que no se detenían mucho a explicar las cosas, siempre preguntaban dónde estaba el Gran Guerrero, se inclinaban ante Ron y, luego, se les presentaba a Arthur, parecía que todo el mundo conocía a la perfección la profecía... excepto Ron...

Cuando llegaron a la que el señor Pike anunció como la última casa, la cual era muy grande, un poco sucia y, al parecer desordenada, Ron sintió un gran estremecimiento; pues, en la entrada de la pequeña granja, rezaba el apellido: "Weasley" en letras un poco borroneadas por la erosión. Puso una expresión de incrédulo.

**

Llorar; eso era lo que estaba haciendo durante esos últimos días. Sólo eso. ¿Por qué no hacía otra cosa?. No tenía otra opción; quejarse no le serviría de nada, pues si lo hacía matarían a Ron.

Alguien tocó muy despacio la puerta, haciéndola levantar la cabeza de las sábanas y verse en el espejo, con adornos dorados y situado enfrente su cama.

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era la de una chica con el pelo muy enmarañado (más que de costumbre), los ojos totalmente rojos y ojeras muy negras, y su cara, que alguna vez tuvo color, totalmente pálida como la luna cuando se la ve después de muchas noches sin su alumbrar.

Siguieron insistiendo con la puerta, sin embargo, Hermione no dijo nada; entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver una larga cabellera rojiza y unos ojos azules tristes y abatidos. Era Jane.

-Hermione...-dijo con voz cálida y dulce, como si no diera crédito a su verdadero de estado anímico- pronto amanecerá... y no hay mucho tiempo para que te prepares, aunque no lo quieras hacer sabes que lo debes hacer...

Hermione no había levantado la cabeza mientras Jane hablaba, pero cuando terminó de hacerlo, la miró.

-Sabía que me entenderías...-declaró agradecida.

Cuando ella se levantó y se fue a lavar la cara, Jane se dedicó a hacer la cama adoselada. Luego de que ella volvió de lavarse de la cara, Jane ya tenía preparado el vestido y unas cuantas doncellas jóvenes y mujeres de edad la esperaban para ayudar.

-Señora-saludaron las doncellas jóvenes y las mujeres, educadamente, haciendo una reverencia. Pronto comenzaron a lavarle el cabello a Hermione.

Había algo en la actitud de las doncellas que no encuadraba en el marco del relato. Si fuera que ellas preparaban a Hermione para una boda deberían estar contentas, pero parecía que preparaban a Hermione para su funeral. Cuando le estaban secando su pelo, Jane se acercó.

-Jane...-empezó con voz indecisa, pero luego optó por una más segura- ¿qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué todas están tristes?

-Porque-contestó Jane, triste y como si hubiesen seguido la conversación que habían tenido, cuando había llegado Jane a la habitación- el rey la maltrará y usted jamás será feliz, por lo que le digo me degollarán y podrán en una pica, pero no queremos que pase este casamiento...

Hermione no tuvo palabras con que expresar lo que sentía por Jane, abrazó Jane totalmente agradecida por ser tan buena amiga para con ella.

Después del momento conmovedor, las doncellas le entregaron el vestido a Hermione, quien se colocó detrás de un biombo de color rojo con bordados negros. Volvió a luchar con un corsé, con el cual pidió ayuda. Se puso el vestido y se miró en el espejo.

El vestido tenía una caída majestuosa y le daba a ella un porte así, pero al mirarse los ojos se le bañaron en lágrimas. Ese sueño volvía a estar dentro de su cabeza y se le hacia trizas el alma. Ese día debía ser el más feliz día de su vida y Arthur lo había arruinado con su afán de poder y sus mentiras.

**

Cuando llegaron a la que el señor Pike anunció como la última casa, la cual era muy grande, un poco sucia y, al parecer desordenada, Ron sintió un gran estremecimiento; pues, en la entrada de la pequeña granja, rezaba el apellido: "Weasley" en letras un poco borroneadas por la erosión. Puso una expresión de incrédulo.

-Ron...-dijo Will, hablando por primera vez que habían salido de la casa de los Pike- ¿ese no es tu apellido?

Ron asintió sigilosamente. No encontraba las palabras apropiadas para expresar lo que sentía. Will se adelantó para tocar la puerta y de ella salió un niño de aproximadamente tres años de cabellos rojos y ojos azules con cara de dormido y llena de pecas en la nariz y los cachetes.

-Podría ser tu hermanito-le dijo Juliet en oído, expresando lo que Ron estaba pensando-. Hasta se podría decir que es igual a ti cuando niño...

Will se acercó y lo miró al niño con una expresión extraña en el rostro y una sonrisa también muy rara.

-¿Está tu padre, Fabrizio?-preguntó Will al niño chiquito, en tono paternal.

-¿Por qué se comporta así?-inquirió Ron a Juliet.

-Bueno..., él conoce a todos en esta casa...

-¿Y por qué actuó así con el apellido de la puerta?

-Verás-contestó Juliet-, él no sabía tu apellido y luego se enteró cuando te presentaste a Hermione y dudó-al ver que Ron aún la miraba, agregó:-. Además, Will no sabe leer muy bien...

-¿Y cómo conoce a todos aquí?

-Will sale con la hija más grande de Weasley-contestó Juliet.

-Ahora iré a despertarlo, Will...-dijo el niño, mirándolo- pero no "pometo" nada... Ah, y Jane dejó esto para ti, antes de que la obligaran a irse...-agregó, dándole un sobre que seguro tenía una carta y giró sobre sus talones hacia su casa.

Will se acercó hacia donde estaban Juliet y Ron, con el sobre en las manos.

-Sabes leer, ¿no, Ron?-preguntó, sin mirarlo, como si el hecho de no saber leer lo incomodara.

-Sí-contestó Ron, Will le entregó la carta y Ron vio que en sobre decía: "William Pike". Ron lo abrió, viendo que los trazos eran delicados y esmerados, y leyó:

_10 de Octubre del tercer año del rey Arthur I_

Querido Will:

Espero que estés bien, yo no podría decir lo mismo. Me han venido a buscar para ser la doncella de una víctima de Arthur. No se lo que pasará en el castillo, pero te aviso que no te sorprendas de lo que me puede llegar a pasar porque tú sabes mejor que nadie de lo que es capaz...

Demás está decirte que yo lucharé para que esa chica sea libre y que no sé que me pasará por hacer lo correcto.

Recuerda que siempre estarás en mi corazón y cuando sienta que no podré levantarme tú estarás allí para ayudarme, aunque seas invisible...

Pase lo que pase, Will, no te caigas del todo JAMAS...

Te amo hasta el fin del tiempo y más...

Con amor,

Jane.  
  
Por las mejillas de Will caían unas lágrimas silenciosas, igual que en las de Juliet (aunque más ruidosas) y... Ron. Ninguno de los tres notició que alguien de porte delgado y barba rojiza se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban


	11. Chapter 11

**11º- Los Regalos del Rey.**

Por las mejillas de Will caían unas lágrimas silenciosas, igual que en las de Juliet (aunque más ruidosas) y... Ron. Ninguno de los tres notició que alguien de porte delgado y barba rojiza se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban.

El hombre, al ver que ninguno lo había visto llegar, carraspeó un poco. Sin embargo, no consiguió nada, porque los tres adolescentes estaban demasiados sumidos en sus propios pensamientos como para poder prestarle atención.

-Disculpen-dijo el hombre, educadamente-, siento interrumpir, pero quisiera saber si...

Los chicos lo miraron, Will estaba muy triste, Juliet tenía los ojos llorosos y Ron sólo sentía pena por Will (porque aún no había reaccionado que en la carta de Jane decía algo como la nueva victima de Arthur).

-No me miren así-pidió el hombre y luego miró a Ron-. Sólo quería saber si tú eres Ron...

-Sí-dijo él, mirándolo. Era el primero de todos aquellos hombres que habían buscado durante aquella noche que no le decía "Gran Guerrero" ó cosas así.

-Te pareces mucho a mi hijo Thomas... a mi hija Jane... y a mi pequeño hijo... tienes los mismos ojos que tenía mi esposa... lastima que no esté más...-expuso el hombre con la misma voz paternal que había usado Will con el hermanito de Jane antes, pero en su voz detonó tristeza cuando dijo el nombre de su hija y su esposa-. Sólo que eres más grande y... eres un hombre...

De la nada y sin pensarlo, Ron lo abrazó y el tipo le devolvió el abrazo, un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Ron; sentía mucha seguridad con aquel hombre. Era como si tuviese a su padre allí con él en el día más decisivo de su vida. Pronto se soltaron dejando la misma sensación de cosquilleo en el hombre y Ron.

Haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos, Ron sintió que alguien apoyaba su mano en su hombro, giró la cabeza y vio a Arthur que se le había acercado.

-Mis leales hechiceros-dijo Arthur en voz alta y ceremoniosa, con su mano aún en hombro de Ron, dirigiéndose a las veinte personas que estaban en el césped de los Weasley-, este día pasará a la historia y será pasado de generación en generación...-los magos victorearon, incluso Ron, Will y Juliet (aunque con menos énfasis).

"Antes del que el señor Pike nos conduzca hacia Camelot quiero hacer... eh... un reconocimiento".

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí un poco sorprendidos, pues Arthur siempre les decía que se apurasen y el que perdía el tiempo era él ahora, cuando sólo faltaban dos horas para la boda.

-Si me os permites, Gran Guerrero-dijo Arthur solemnemente, mirando a Ron-, me os gustaría daros un... pequeño "regalo"-Ante estas palabras, si pensaban que todos estaban sólo sorprendidos, se equivocan; todos tenían la misma cara de asombro y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Sin hacer caso a las caras de nadie, Arthur sacó de los pliegues de su túnica de color verde un palito muy delgado, pero muy pulido, que tenía enroscado la cola de dragón con su cabeza en la parte que se lo sujetaba. Era una varita mágica.

Ron quedó sin habla mientras veía a Arthur decir algo para sí mismo, y luego de la nada, en suelo apareció una espada con runas antiguas (Ron las reconoció por todo lo que le había hablado Hermione sobre ellas) grabadas en la hoja y brillantes piedras preciosas en la empuñadura relucían ante los débiles rayos de sol, que comenzaba a salir; al lado de la espada apareció un escudo plateado con un enorme dragón rojo en el centro.

El monarca los levantó del piso y se los dio a Ron, quien se calzó la espada en el cinturón del pantalón que llevaba y el escudo en su espalda.

-Os hago entrega de esta espada y de este escudo, Gran Guerrero, para usadlos con honor y valentía.

Ron le sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, después de haber visto a su Hermione el día anterior.

-Es la hora, mi rey-anunció el señor Pike.

-En marcha-contestó Arthur con valentía.

Todos comenzaron a caminar a paso ligero detrás del rey y señor Pike. Ron, Juliet y Will iban últimos.

-Te juro, Ron-aseguró Will con voz ronca, hablando por primera vez desde que había escuchado la carta de Jane y secándose las lágrimas-, que te ayudaré en todo... ese falso monarca me las va a pagar caro por Jane...

Sin más adelantó su paso hasta donde se encontraba Weasley, quien lo abrazó como si fuese un hijo.

-El señor Weasley quiere mucho a Will-le aclaró Juliet a Ron, que los miraba-. Sabe que si a él le pasa algo, Will cuidará de Jane por siempre...

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, pero iban a paso rápido, el tiempo no estaba a su favor, como era obvio.

-¿Cómo manejaré estas cosas?-murmuró Ron, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, tironeando de su espada y escudo.

-Es fácil-le contestó Juliet, un poco aliviada por oír eso, pues estaba muy tensa-. Si usas la espada para defenderte ó para defender a alguien jamás fallará por más que no la sepas usar... y si haces lo contrario la espada se hará pesada como el plomo... el escudo te protege de magia vengativa ó con malas intenciones porque es mágico...-le explicó Juliet, en versito, tal como haría Hermione en cualquier clase.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?-preguntó Ron, asombrado y mirándola a los ojos.

-A diferencia de Will, yo si sé leer porque me educaron para ser doncella... y leí muchas cosas... esos instrumentos que tienes son legendarios...

-¿Legendarios?

-Son del mismísimo tío Merlín cuando era más joven y, además, todo eso ha estado en mi casa hasta que el Gran Guerrero aparezca y el verdadero monarca se lo entregue.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿eso es otra profecía? -le dijo Ron, desdeñoso, quien empezaba a hartarse de tanta profecía.

-No-contestó Juliet, negando con la cabeza, pero aguantándose una pequeña sonrisa por la cara de Ron-. Eso lo dijo Merlín y le puso un hechizo para que nadie lo usase hasta que ese día llegue... es decir, hoy.

No hablaron más; pues todos estaban demasiados cautelosos por si oían algo más aparte de sus pasos.

Al llegar a la aldea no había nadie. Un murmullo igual se extendió hasta donde estaban Ron y Juliet: por lo que decían los magos todos debían estar ya en el castillo para la ceremonia, aunque faltase media hora. El señor Pike los hizo detener y Arthur dijo en voz claro y fuerte a los magos:

-No hay peligro. Hagan lo planeado.

Todos los hechiceros sacaron sus varitas, como si desvainasen una espada, y desaparecieron dándose unos pequeños golpecitos en la coronilla. O al menos eso creyó Ron.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó, sólo veía a Juliet (que seguía a su lado) y Arthur.

-Se aplicaron un encantamiento desilusionador-explicó Arthur apresuradamente-. No son invisibles, sino que se transforman en una especie de camaleón humano.

-¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo que ellos?-volvió a cuestionar, sorprendido y enojado de que no le hubiesen dicho nada sobre eso antes.

-Sería detectable para Arthur-le dijo el monarca-. …l no es brujo, pero sabe los conceptos y se daría cuenta de que unas veinte personas no invitadas a la boda están desilusionadas en sus narices. Esta dama-siguió haciéndole un gesto caballeroso y gentil a Juliet-, tú y yo entraremos a la boda disfrazados, ellos esperaran afuera hasta la señal.

Le entregó un espejo, que mágicamente sacó de la punta de su varita, y Ron se miró en él. Arthur lo tocó apenas con la varita en la coronilla, susurrando algo, y el cabello de Ron se volvió negro, sus ojos castaños, sintió un ardor en la cara y sus pecas desaparecieron, su estatura se encogió, así como sus brazos y piernas que ahora eran cortos. Ron le devolvió el espejo totalmente asombrado a Arthur, quien se lo dio a Juliet.

-Es un ilusión no es real y se irá cuando yo de la señal. -le reveló el monarca, tocando delicadamente a Juliet con su varita en la cabeza de la joven; la chica ahora tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, igual de asombrada que Ron, le devolvió el espejo, donde se había mirado, a Arthur, quien lo hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de su varita mágica.

Al ver que Arthur guardó su varita y se tapaba la cara con el gorro de la túnica, Ron preguntó con ojos desorbitados:

-¿Tú no te cambias?

-A mí no me han visto nunca y puedo entrar tranquilamente al castillo-fue todo lo que el rey le contestó y luego agregó en voz alta a todos-. ¡Seguidme!

Caminó con paso decidido hasta dentro del castillo, seguido de Ron y Juliet, y el grupo de magos desilusionados. Pasaron por el mismo parque descuidado que Ron y Hermione habían visto en su primera visita a Camelot, en las puertas de roble que dividían el resto del castillo del jardín había dos guardias de cotas de mallas y armaduras muy relucientes.

Arthur hizo un ademán con la mano, como si quisiese rascarse la cabeza, y Ron sintió que los pasos de los magos desilusionados se detuvieron. Esa debía ser la señal para que se detuviesen.

-Nombres-dijo un guardia sosteniendo un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma.

-Yo soy John Caldicot -se apresuró a mentir Arthur.

-¿Tú?-preguntó el guardia a Juliet.

-Thora Caldicot.

-¿Son esposos?-inquirió el guardia anotando los nombres falsos de Arthur y Juliet.

-Sí-contestó descaradamente Arthur, haciendo que Juliet se pusiera roja; afortunadamente sólo Ron lo notó.

-¿Y tú, muchacho?

-Harry Potter-contestó Ron rápidamente. Fue el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza.

-Pasen-dijo el otro guardia abriendo la puerta.

****-----*****-----****----*****----*****----****----****---***

Hermione estaba en su cuarto mirándose en espejo mientras la peinaban y maquillaban. Una hora y sería la mujer más infeliz del mundo.

-¡Señora!-gritó alguien desde afuera, que las hizo sobresaltar de su letargo, al momento siguiente entró un guardia robusto con cara de asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione.

-El rey quiere verla... a solas...

Las doncellas y mujeres no se quedaron para oír la respuesta de Hermione. Jane, sin embargo se quedó. Después que salieron las mujeres, entró Arthur muy arrogantemente, aún sin cambiarse.

-He dicho a solas-dijo maleducadamente.

-NO p-puede... ver a-a la novia antes de la boda, S-señor-tartamudeó Jane con miedo, pero aún así decidida a no irse-. E-es tradi...

-¡¡¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE DIGA UNA DONCELLA!!!-ladró Arthur-¡VETE SI NO QUIERES SER DECAPITADA!

Jane no se movió de su lugar, Arthur se disponía a pegarle, pero Hermione, afortunadamente, le detuvo la mano.

-Por favor, Jane, vete-le rogó Hermione con tristeza, haciendo todo lo posible para no soltar a Arthur. Jane miró a Hermione, se lo estaba rogando; abandonó la habitación dejado a Hermione con el monarca falso.

Hermione lo soltó y se sentó en su cama. Arthur la miró y dijo dando asco:

-Te ves muy linda-se le acercó amenazadoramente-. Uno no se puede resistir a tus encantos...

Le empezó a besar seductoramente el cuello, pero ella intentaba sacarlo. Le daba asco. Luego Arthur le deslizó una mano por el cuerpo, buscando la costura para romperle el vestido. Ella aún no lo podía sacar; por más enclenque que pareciera tenía una fuerza descomunal.

La siguió tocando mientras le daba unos apasionados, pero repugnantes besos en los labios... después de unos segundos de forcejeo mutuo, porque Hermione intentaba que no la tocase y el rey buscaba la costura, el monarca consiguió romper el vestido dejando a Hermione en paños menores. Ella sacó fuerza, de no sabía donde, y le pegó a Arthur una cachetada muy fuerte haciéndolo caer de la litera. El cobarde salió corriendo de la habitación con enfado y gritando:

-¡Cuando nos casemos en un par de minutos no tendrás opción!.

Al instante siguiente, Jane apareció en la puerta y abrazó a la pálida y temblorosa Hermione.

-Ya pasó todo, Hermione-la tranquilizó en su abrazo-. Ya pasó. No te preocupes lo sé todo lo he estado escuchando... Ya pasó... sólo duró unos segundos... ya pasó...

Las palabras de Jane tranquilizaban, pero Hermione estaba desdichada. Menos mal que sólo había durado unos segundos... ella había sentido que fue una eternidad, pero sabía perfectamente que solo habían sido un par de segundos...

Jane la acompañó a lavarse un poco, porque Hermione decía que se sentía sucia. Mientras que Hermione se lavaba, Jane arreglaba el vestido; se arrepentía de no haber podido ayudar a Hermione, pero no podía porque no tenía la varita... era una cobarde...

Hermione volvió a ponerse el vestido y se acomodó el pelo. Se había tranquilizado bastante, pero todavía estaba muy triste. Se miró al espejo, pero no vio su cara reflejada en el sino por un fugaz momento se imaginó la cara de Ron...

"Si él sólo supiera que todo esto lo hago para que no le hagan nada"-pensó desesperada.

-Ya es hora, Hermione-le dijo Jane con voz tranquilizadora, era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberse comportado tan cobardemente.

Hermione respiró hondo, salió de su habitación, flaqueada por los guardias, y empezó a bajar los escalones que conducían a su mayor desgracia junto con Jane.

-Quiero decirte, Jane, que has sido mi mejor amiga...-le dijo Hermione- Me has ayudado mucho...

-No, Hermione-se apenó Jane-, debí ayudarte cuando el rey vino y...

-Ya pasó, ¿recuerdas?-le recordó Hermione. Jane le sonrió radiante y Hermione la volvió a abrazar.

Al llegar a la puerta de roble abierta vio que todo el pueblo estaba allí, había un chico de pelo de color castaño y ojos del mismo color que lo miraba embobado... le pareció conocer esa expresión, pero respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar por la recta final...


	12. Chapter 12

**12º- La Boda**

Al llegar a la puerta de roble abierta vio que todo el pueblo estaba allí, había un chico de pelo de color castaño y ojos del mismo color que lo miraba embobado... le pareció conocer esa expresión, pero respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar por la recta final...

Todos la miraban la miraban expectante. Las mujeres la miraban y ponían los ojos llorosos al hacerlo, como si lamentaran el hecho de que se casase. Todos sabían que ese matrimonio era totalmente una farsa.

El salón estaba muy sencillamente decorado, a diferencia de su sueño; tampoco había jazmines, sino que un fuerte olor a calas reinaba en el aire, Hermione etiquetaba a esas flores como "flor de Funeral".

Siguió caminando por ese camino hasta el altar, parecía más largo de lo que era... aún sentía la mirada del chico de pelo y ojos castaños... miró al altar, allí estaba Merlín (que seguro era el que los casaría, según supuso ella) con una cara que dejaba perfectamente claro que el no quería que ese matrimonio pasase, a su lado estaba Arthur vestido con su mejor armadura y con una sonrisa de maldad pura. De sólo verlo, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo que le había hecho hacía hace unos minutos... pero siguió caminando.

Por fin llegó al altar, llorando y con el alma destrozada y así la boda comenzó:

-Estamos aquí reunidos para... eh... celebrar este casamiento-empezó Merlín sin ganas.

Y así siguió durante media hora, en cual ella no había parado de llorar con amargura, hasta que dijo:

-Su Majestad Arthur Pendragón, ¿acepta por esposa a Hermione McFlainn, princesa de toda Escocia?

-Sí-contestó el falso monarca.

-Su Majestad Hermione McFlainn-dijo Merlín con preocupación y malestar-, ¿acepta como esposo a Arthur Pendragón, rey de toda Britania?

No contestó. Alguien lo hizo por ella; pero no fue un "sí" el que dieron por respuesta.

****-----****----****----****-----*****----****-----****----****

Cuando el guardia los dejo pasar, Ron, Arthur y Juliet tomaron los asientos últimos; pudo notar que la decoración era triste, era como si en vez de tener un casamiento fuera un funeral. Ni la gente parecía muy contenta con esa boda. En el altar estaba Arthur sonriendo muy maliciosamente, vestido con su mejor armadura. Ron le lanzó una mirada de odio. No pasaron ni dos minutos de que habían llegado cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de dieciséis años vestida de blanco.

Era Hermione.

Al verla se quedó embobado, estaba hermosa. Llevaba puesto el vestido que había elegido de la francesa, el pelo lacio un recogido en un peinado muy moderno y con algunos bucles. Lucía en su cabello una pequeña corona con diamantes azules, en el cabello lucía algunas flores silvestres, que le quedaban muy maravilloso y lindo. Sin embargo, ella no parecía feliz. Unas lagrimas silenciosas caían en su rostro, corriendo el cuidadoso y natural maquillaje.

Ella sintió la mirada de Ron y se dio vuelta, pero al no saber que era él sólo lo miró extrañada. Cuando Hermione llegó al altar muy triste, Merlín empezó la boda.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para... eh... celebrar este casamiento-comenzó el mago sin ganas.

Luego de muchas palabras aburridas y bla, bla por parte de Merlín, llegaron a la parte que nadie deseaba escuchar:

-Su Majestad Arthur Pendragón, ¿acepta por esposa a Hermione McFlainn, princesa de toda Escocia?

-Cuando diga ya-susurró Arthur a su lado, haciéndolo sobresaltar ya que ninguno de los tres había hablado durante la ceremonia.

-Sí-contestó el falso monarca.

-¿Listos?-preguntó el verdadero a Ron y Juliet. Estos asistieron.

-Su Majestad Hermione McFlainn-dijo Merlín con preocupación y malestar-, ¿acepta como esposo a Arthur Pendragón, rey de toda Britania?

-¡NO!-gritó Ron.

-¡YA!-vociferó Arthur.

Inmediatamente, se escucharon los pasos de los recién aparecidos hechiceros en la puerta. Ron sintió un ardor en la cara y se dio cuenta de que ya era el mismo, sacó su espada y miró a Juliet (quien también ya era la misma).

-Por favor, busca a Hermione, a Jane y las tres salgan de aquí-rogó desesperado.

Ella asistió, se movió entre la multitud, que corría para escapar, y fue en busca de Hermione. Ron miró a Arthur y comenzaron a pelear con la guerrilla del falso monarca, quien todavía estaba de piedra y en su sitio de antes.

Ron descubrió lo fácil que era manejar la espada, que era tal como le había dicho Juliet: "Si usas la espada para defenderte ó para defender a alguien jamás fallará por más que no la sepas usar...". Sólo se defendía con el escudo y la espada y no mataba a nadie aún porque sólo tenía un objetivo: buscar a Arthur.

Después de abrirse paso entre los numerosos hechizos y maldiciones que lanzaban los brujos a sus contrincantes y de las dagas que volaban en el aire producto de los guardias, Ron llegó al altar, donde sólo estaba Merlín arrodillado en piso atendiendo al cuerpo inconsciente de Juliet.

-El muy cobarde le dio una apuñalada en el costado del estómago y a mí me pegó con esto-dijo Merlín le mostró un grande crucifijo- me dejo inconsciente por unos minutos y se la llevó a Hermione al castillo... yo me llevaré a Juliet ahora porque no puedo permitir que mi ahijada quede así...-añadió con tristeza y con ligero CRAC desapareció llevándose a Juliet.

Ron corrió por el castillo, buscándolos y nada. Corrió y corrió. Luego de veinte minutos, Ron escuchó voces cerca en una habitación:

-¡Suéltame, cerdo asqueroso! ¡Has matado a Jane!

Era Hermione.

-¡No la he matado! ¡Está inconsciente!

Era el falso e hijo de puta del rey Arthur.

Ron corrió y la escena que vio cuando entró no le gustó. Hermione lloraba de furia en los brazos de Arthur mirando el cuerpo inerte de una pequeña figura con cabello rojo. Arthur la sostenía de la cintura y la elevaba unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-¡SUELTALA!-gritó Ron, enfadado y fuera de sus casillas.

Arthur tiró a un lado a Hermione haciendo que cayera y se desmayara de la caída. Antes de que cayera se pudo oír un débil "Ron".

Ron comenzó a pelear con el falso rey, pero le costaba porque era muy sucio peleando, afortunadamente tenía el escudo. Al final y luego de cinco minutos de pelea, Arthur clavó su espada en el estomago de Ron; este sorprendido cayó en el suelo, pero cuando Arthur se acercara para darle la espada en el corazón, Ron fue más rápido y se la clavó en el corazón.

La luz de los ojos de Arthur se perdió segundos después y cayó muerto en el piso.

Ron sin soportar más el dolor cayó sin fuerzas en el piso de la habitación, dolorido y sin saber que pasaría. Pronto vería alguna luz...


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogo: 13º-Reunión de amigos  
**  
-No tiene buena cara, ¿no?

-Tú también la tendrías si te hubieran dado dos puñaladas en el tubo digestivo...

-¡A mí me dieron una puñalada, también!

-Pero tú...

-¡Pero nada!

-¡Dejad de pelear! El chico está a salvo y es lo que importa...

-Sí, Su Majestad.

Estaba acostado escuchado, las voces le eran conocidas, pero no entendía nada. Su mente empezó a recapitular: la boda, Hermione, pelea, Juliet y una chica de cabellos rojos inconsciente, batalla con Arthur,... rey muerto y el desmayo de Ron...

Estaba confuso; donde supuestamente debía dolerle una profunda herida producto de las últimas dos puñaladas de la vida de Arthur y no le dolía nada de nada. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero no vislumbraba nada con claridad... sólo quería verla a ella...

-¡Miren! ¡Se está despertando!-chilló una voz femenina. Ron no tuvo tiempo de reparar quien era cuando una chica con una mata de pelo negro y trenzado calló a sus brazos producto de un abrazo.

Era Juliet.

Ron devolvió el abrazo cálido de su nueva amiga, la chica se despegó de él y le sonrió abiertamente, entonces Ron se pudo dar cuenta quien estaba en la habitación roja con forrajes dorados: los hermanos Pike, Arthur y una chica de pelo rojo y ojos azules (que se parecía notablemente a Ginny, pero sus ojos eran iguales a los de Ron), ésta última estaba abrazada por la cintura por Will, sonriendo.

Sin embargo, la persona que él quería que esté allí no estaba...

Will se acercó soltando suavemente a la chica y abrazó a Ron de distinta manera que Juliet (ya que son varones), pero totalmente agradecido.

-Gracias, Ron-le dijo soltándose.

La chica que se parecía a Ginny se acercó y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias por todo, Ron, en serio. Mi nombre es Jane-sin pensarlo y sin saber bien el por qué la chica lo abrazó. Ron volvió a responder con el abrazo, pero sabía que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que cuando había abrazado a Weasley.

La chica se alejó un poco y el rey se acercó a la cama adoselada donde Ron estaba descansando.

-Gran Guerrero-dijo solemnemente, pero luego al ver las caras de todos, se corrigió:-. Ron... muchas gracias por devolverme mi reino y la paz a esta gente...

Sin decir nada más le dio un abrazo parecido al de Will. El rey lo soltó a los segundos y dijo:

-¿Supongo que querrás saber donde estás?-Ron asistió y el rey siguió:-. Estás en la habitación real y no has dormido más que unas cuantas horas. Merlín te puso una poción para que note duela la herida y sane...

Cuando Ron abrió la boca para hablar por primera vez y preguntar dónde estaba Hermione, su respuesta abrió la puerta.

Ya no llevaba puesto el vestido de bodas, sino uno muy lindo y campesino. En las manos llevaba lo que al parecer era una toalla y la soltó rápidamente al ver a Ron despierto. Hermione literalmente corrió hasta la cama y abrazó a Ron con mucha fuerza.

Ese fue el mejor abrazo en la vida de Ron.

-Hermione...-dijo Ron, ella lo soltó, lo miró por un momento, como si hacía años que no lo veía, y se acercó a él.

-Estuviste en peligro de muerte-le dijo. No era un recriminación, era más bien preocupación-. Sólo porque un rey me tenía secuestrada...

-Hermione, yo moriría por salvarte de las garras de cualquiera que quiera sobrepasarte contigo-le contestó él-. Y casi lo hecho.

-Promete que NO harás nada peligroso por un año...

-No puedo...

-Ya lo sabía-dijo ella y se acercó-. Ron, te amo...

-Te amo, Hermione-contestó Ron, sin ponerse colorado y seguro de lo que decía. Ron acortó las distancias entre ellos, podía casi escuchar como los labios de uno pedían a gritos los del otro, y le dio un profundo beso apasionado, olvidándose que NO estaban solos en la habitación-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-en respuesta Hermione volvió a besarlo muy alegre-¿Eso es un sí ó un no?

Hermione volvió a besarlo.

-Espero que te haya quedado claro...-le dijo dulcemente.

-Aún no-contestó Ron, poniendo cara de un niño inocente. Volvió a besarla.

-Todo esto muy tierno, pero...-declaró Will, con la misma postura de abrazar a su novia, Jane.

Ron y Hermione se apartaron dulcemente y le sonrieron alegres a sus nuevos amigos.

----*****-----******----****----****----*****----****----****----****

Unos días después de la batalla (para ser exactos dos), Ron y Hermione estaban presenciando la boda y coronación de su amigo Arthur, tomados de la mano. Allí estaban todos los magos que Ron había conocido y otras personas que no conocía.

Todo estaba decorado con rosas de todos colores y la iglesia de Camelot presentaba un porte majestuoso ya que era la boda de su nuevo rey (Arthur había sido coronado esa mañana).

La Boda fue hermosa, cada uno ya había dado sus votos matrimoniales y ahora Arthur ya había dado el sí y ahora quedaba el de la novia.

-Juliet Elizabeth Pike, ¿acepta por esposo al rey Arthur Reuen Pendragón, rey de toda Gran Britania?-Merlín, mucho (¿mucho?, es decir, ¡totalmente!) más contento que el la forzada boda de Hermione y el falso rey, era el que los estaba casando.

-¿No crees que sea mejor que ya le pongan Gran Bretaña?-le susurró Ron en su oído haciéndole cosquillas-. Suena mejor...

Hermione contestó con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Juliet daba el "sí" con determinación.

-Si el padrino me puede hacer entrega de los anillos...-pidió Merlín, Ron se levantó de su lugar de primera fila y le entregó los anillos a el mago, Arthur le puso el anillo en el dedo índice a Juliet y ella en de él. Luego la madrina (que era Jane) le entregó una corona muy bonita a Merlín que era plateada y se la puso a Juliet en la cabeza-. Por el poder que me confiere Dios Todopoderoso, los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Arthur besó a Juliet apasionadamente mientras el pueblo aclamaba a sus nuevos reina y rey.

Luego de la boda vino la fiesta, parecía que el matrimonio de Arthur y Juliet era perfecto... se veían muy enamorados... y era cierto porque como Arthur y Juliet individualmente les habían declarado el día anterior fue amor a primera vista.

La fiesta había dejado medio adormilado a más de uno, así al día siguiente nadie se despertó temprano. Ron y Hermione, por su parte, habían disfrutado la fiesta bailando y dándose besos muy cariñosos. El ramo lo agarró Hermione y molestaba a Ron en decirle que no sabía con quién debía usarlo.

******

Al día siguiente, Merlín se acercó a donde Will, Jane, Arthur, Juliet, Ron y Hermione estaban hablando del día anterior. Los saludó y los chicos pudieron ver que su cara expresaba mucha tranquilidad.

-Ya es hora-anunció, mirando significativamente a Ron y Hermione.

Los chicos entendieron todo con sólo ver la mirada de Merlín. Se levantaron de las sillones donde estaban.

-Debemos irnos-informó Hermione, mirando a sus amigos

-¿A dónde?-preguntó la reina Juliet.

-A casa-contestó Ron.

Hermione y Ron se empezaron a despedir de los chicos para siempre y cuando Ron se preparó para devolver la espada y el escudo (porque les había tomado cariño) a Arthur, éste le dijo:

-Son mis regalos, Gran Guerrero, no puedes devolver los regalos.

-Hermione, quédate con ese vestido-le dijo Jane cuando ella se disponía a irse a cambiar-, tú también, Ron, quédate con esa ropa...

Jane volvió a abrazar a Ron y él la dejó sintiendo el mismo cosquilleo de siempre. Saludaron a Will y a Juliet.

-Nos volveremos a ver-se despidió así el monarca, dejando extrañado a Ron.

Merlín los condujo a través del patio que alguna vez fue sin vida y ahora destellaban hermosos retoños de plantas.

-Tienen que irse como llegaron-anunció.

-Pero... no sabemos como llegamos aquí...

-Oh, sí, lo saben-contestó Merlín

Ron y Hermione pensaron. Ya no recordaban porque estaban allí... pronto recordaron que ellos estaban peleando en su tiempo y "mágicamente" aparecieron allí... hacía sólo una semana.

-Estábamos peleando antes de llegar aquí... pero no creo que peleando lleguemos a casa nuevamente-dijo Hermione con el tono de estar haciendo un ejercicio especialmente difícil de Aritmancia.

-No peleando-negó Merlín, sonriendo-, recuerden que dijeron antes de aparecer aquí...

-Dijimos...-exclamó Ron- dijimos "¡¡¡Cómo desearía poder entenderte!!!"-luego miró a Hermione que asistía, tomó la mano de su novia y agregó:-. Creo que ya nos entendemos...

-¡Y yo que pensaba que mi tataratataratatara nieto estaba equivocado!-exclamó Merlín. Los chicos se miraron si entender y agregó:-. Es el profesor Albus Dumbledore-Ron y Hermione lo miraron sin creerlo-, él dijo que ya era hora de que ésa profecía se cumpla y los mandó aquí cuando estaban solos los dos... su amiguito vino por equivocación... me parece que alguien llamado Draco Malfoy, ó algo por el estilo, lo mandó aquí...-a pesar de la cara de asombro de Ron por esa revelación no pudo contener una sonrisa de suficiencia; él le había dicho a Harry que había sido Malfoy y Harry salió con el cuento de que había sido Lord Voldemort-. Yo me hablo con mi nieto a través de su fénix...

Pensando que la declaración iba a seguir Ron y Hermione no dijeron nada, sin embargo, Merlín no siguió.

-¿Quiere decir que lo que debemos hacer Ron y yo es hacer lo contrario de la otra vez y usted nos ayudará?

Merlín, sorprendido por la suspicacia de Hermione, asistió. Ron, que no entendía nada, como muchas veces, sintió como la mano de la chica lo agarra fuertemente.

-Hermione, ¿qué...?

Ella lo acalló dulcemente y le dijo:

-Piensa en todo nuestro viaje y todo lo que has aprendido...

Ron comenzó cerró los ojos para mayor concentración. Mientras estaba con Hermione de la mano, sus pensamientos pasaban en su cabeza a modo de película, recordando como habían llegado allí...

_-A veces no te entiendo, eres muy inmaduro..._

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con nada, YO NO SOY INMADURO-gritó Ron, fuera de sus casillas.

-No comiences a gritarme...-amenazó peligrosamente Hermione.

-¡¡¡¿Pero no ves que comienzas tú?!!!-dijo enojado-. Yo TAMPOCO te entiendo...

-¡¡¡Cómo desearía poder entenderte!!!-dijeron a unísono.

Sintió como alguien suavemente lo golpeaba en la cabeza con la varita y luego una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Chocó con algo duro y lo dejó inconsciente.

****-----****----****----****----****----****----****---***---****---***

Despertó, suavemente se levantaba de su cama en la enfermería de Hogwarts... ¡La enfermería! ¡Eso quiere decir que estaba en el colegio!. A su lado, sentado en una silla, estaba su amigo Harry, que al ver a Ron despierto se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Harry!-exclamó.

-¡Hola, Ron!-saludó Harry, contento.

-Pensé que estabas... muerto...

-¡Qué linda manera de saludar a alguien!-dijo sarcásticamente-. Yo que tú saludaría con "Hola, ¿cómo estás?"

-Pero, ¿cómo... qué pasó?-tartamudeó Ron, aún sin entender.

-El idiota de Malfoy me mandó allí usando el mismo hechizo que Dumbledore usó para ustedes... ya está castigado: tendrá que limpiar los desechos de los threstals por tres semanas... jeje... Me lo contó hace unos minutos Dumbledore, cuando ustedes llegaron...

-Y tú que no me creías de que era Malfoy-dijo Ron, medio ofendido.

-Me puedo equivocar, ¿sabes?

Ron asistió y vio a Hermione aún acostada, durmiendo, llevaba puesto el vestido de Jane (azul) y él se miró a él mismo tenía la ropa de Arthur y la espada y el escudo estaban arriba de la mesita de luz.

Esperó que ella se levantase para que juntos hablasen de las cosas que el otro no sabía (porque durante los días que estuvieron juntos en la Edad Media no lo habían hecho) y de paso le contaban a Harry, al que veían algo extraño, pero no sabían qué. Lo que se enteraron fue que no perdieron mucho tiempo en su tiempo y que en realidad sólo habían pasado una hora fuera y no una semana.

Unos minutos después Ron y Hermione caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts tomados de la mano junto con Harry. Ron había escondido el escudo y el arma en su habitación junto con el vestido de Hermione y su ropa para el día en que los necesitarán nuevamente.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y Harry los dejó solos porque había encontrado a Diana Flowerman.

Ron se sentó en una mesa y sacó el tintero, la pluma y un pedazo de pergamino para poder hacer el trabajo de Pociones de Snape, mientras Hermione recorría las estanterías como solía hacer desde que habían llegado del pasado. Ron desistía de preguntar.

Diez minutos después, soltó un gritito que sobresaltó a Ron.

-¡Señorita Granger!-la reprendió Madame Pince.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Hermione.

Llegó a la mesa y puso sobre él un grueso libro, titulado: "Verdades del rey Arthur I, al alcance de todos". Lo abrió en el índice y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente, hablándose a ella misma.

-Hermy, ¿Qué es lo que...?

-Espera.

Abrió el libro por la mitad y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"_El rey Arthur I fue uno de los mejores reyes de Gran Bretaña antigua. Después de destronar al falso rey (véase pagina 43) con la ayuda de un misterioso guerrero y una hermosa damisela, el rey se casó con una campesina llamada Juliet Pike, quien pasó a ser la reina Juliet II. Los dos gobernaron con lealtad y por años. Los reyes tuvieron dos hijos a los que le pusieron Ragnvald (que podría traducirse como Ronald) y Hermione. Años más tarde Ron, como solía decirle su padre, se convirtió en rey y se casó con una princesa de Escocia y gobernó allí. Sin embargo, Hermione se casó con Thomas Weasley, hermano de la cuñada de la reina y gobernaron juntos Inglaterra_."

-¡Vaya, si que hemos cambiado la historia!-comentó Ron, sorprendido.

-Ahora entiendo porqué tuvimos que ir allí-dijo Hermione-. En la común historia de Arthur, él era infeliz, le pasan un montón de cosas... ahora ha sido feliz...

-Me alegro de que hayamos hecho algo bien para variar.

-Más que eso. Mira esto... ¡Harry, ven aquí un momento!-expresó Hermione.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry-. Estoy ocupado-dijo mirando a Diana.

Hermione no le contestó y le levantó el tupido flequillo para ver su cicatriz, pero allí no había nada.

-¿Quién es Voldemort, Di?-inquirió Hermione.

-¿Quién?-Diana parecía confundida

-Nadie-dijo sin darle importancia Hermione.

-Nos vemos después, Di-Harry saludó a Diana con un beso en la mejilla y luego miró a Hermione:-. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Me acabo de dar cuenta esto, Harry-dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa?-preguntó Ron.

-No existe Voldemort, sólo existe Tom Riddle, vaya cambio que han hecho chicos...-comentó Harry, sonriendo.

Al ver la cara de su novio, Hermione suspiró y Harry le aclaró:

-Al cambiar la historia, cambiaron el presente... Sirius nunca fue enviado a Azkaban, no ha muerto y vive felizmente con su novia del colegio... los padres de Harry no han muerto y Harry vive con ellos... Pettigrew está en Azkaban, Lupin trabaja sin problemas, porque no es un hombre lobo... Voldemort jamás existió y Tom Riddle es profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... y nada de lo que nos ha ocurrido en estos últimos años ha pasado, pero hemos hecho bastantes líos...

-¿Y por qué lo recordamos?

-Porque hicimos el viaje y nos acordamos de todo.

-¡Guau!. No lo puedo creer... ¡Somos héroes!-exclamó Ron.

*****------*****-----******-----*******------*****------*****---------***

Cinco años después, una chica de veintiún años caminaba nerviosa. Salió de su habitación completamente a oscuras. Siguió caminando por el corredor, un poco asustada, pero a la vez muy feliz por lo que debía enfrentar. Debía llegar allí, se le hacía tarde...

Ya acercándose al principal pasillo, estaba muy nerviosa, pero aún radiante y feliz. Delante de la puerta principal, a cada lado, había un guardia vestido con armadura pulidas y finas. Ellos la saludaron con una pequeña reverencia y le abrieron la puerta para que pasase. Ella les contestó con una sonrisa muy intranquila y entró.

La habitación principal estaban decorada con muchas flores, las que ella prefería: los jazmines; con cintas de color blancas perladas y limpias. Había dos grandes filas de enormes bancos, que también estaban decorados con lo mismo.

Había mucha gente que ella conocía: de un lado estaban sentados sus padres; Will con sus padres; unos parientes de ella; los Potter, es decir, los padres de Harry; Sirius y Lupin con dos señoras; Jane, quien estaba tomada de la mano con Will, mientras se hacían caritas. Del otro lado había más gente: los Weasley y un chico de pelo castaño claro y fornido, el rey Arthur, abrazando a Juliet; ambos llevaban coronas. Lo curioso de todos era que estaban vestidos muy bien, además todavía no caía porqué ellos estaban allí por los nervios, pero luego le preguntaría a él...

A ver que ella entró, Juliet, Jane y Ginny (era increíble el parecido de las dos últimas), se le acercaron. Vestían iguales con vestido de un color azul pálido muy antiguo e iban peinadas distinto, pero igual estaban muy bonitas, también llevaban un pequeño decorado en sus muñecas con flores silvestres. Las chicas le sonrieron abiertamente y comenzaron a caminar, eso indicaba que ella también debía hacer lo mismo que ellas. Al empezar a caminar, se ocupaba sólo del vestido blanco puro que llevaba puesto para no pisarlo de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Antes de llegar al altar, cosa que ella no le había prestado atención, había un espejo y se miró. Levaba puesto el vestido que había elegido de la diseñadora francesa años atrás ó siglos atrás... ya no lo recordaba bien. Llevaba el pelo lacio un recogido en un peinado muy moderno y con algunos bucles. Lucía en su cabello una pequeña corona con diamantes azules y, al igual que las chicas (ó mejor dicho, sus damas de Honor), en el cabello lucía algunas flores silvestres, que le quedaban muy maravilloso y lindo. Sostenía en sus manos un ramo de jazmines. Su cara inspiraba un poco de miedo, pero aún sonreía radiante.

Al llegar al altar vio a un Cristo muy grande y tallado con madera fina y reluciente colgado. En la Grada, decorado con jazmines, vio al cura enfrente de ella, a su lado a Harry con unos anillos en su mano y vestido muy elegante y peinado (por primera vez desde que ella lo conocía y no le quedaba mal) junto con su esposa, Diana Flowerman, vestida con un precioso vestido color fucsia y su largo cabello negro ondulado tenía algunas flores silvestres; las chicas se ubicaron detrás de ellos con sonrisitas tontas y nerviosas.

A la izquierda de Harry y de pie junto a ella, cosa que no se había dado cuenta, estaba el amor de su vida: Ron.

Pero no era el Ron con cara de asustado, que generalmente ponía en momentos de nerviosismo puro, sino uno al que su cara representaba total decisión. Su cuerpo de veintiún años lucía elegantemente un traje negro combinando con una túnica del mismo color con bordados plateados.

-¿Te perdiste, Hermione?-le preguntó dulcemente, tomándola de las manos, cuando ella llegó al altar.

-No me perdí, Ron-contestó ella, mirándolo. Estaba muy lindo con traje y peinado-. Sólo estaba un nerviosa y empecé caminar y...

Ron le puso un dedo en los labios dulcemente y al tacto de él, Hermione se calmó. Miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hacen aquí los Pike, Arthur, Jane y...?

-Merlín los trajo... dijo que tú lo habías soñado así...-le explicó Ron-además ellos hicieron que me diera cuenta cuanto te amo y que desde siempre he caído en tu amor...

Hermione sonrió. Sí había soñado algo parecido unos cinco años atrás, pero no sabía que Merlín lo sabía... …l sí era un anciano muy especial...

-Bueno, ya que la novia ha llegado-interrumpió una voz delante de ellos, que los hizo sobresaltarse un poco. Era el cura-, empecemos la boda, que se hace tarde...

-Está bien, Padre-contestaron a unísono Hermione y Ron, resueltos y valerosos.

Hermione sentía pequeños dèja vú, por el sueño que había tenido.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la boda, en el nombre de Dios Todopoderoso, de estos dos chicos que se aman...-empezó el cura con voz energética.

Después de media hora de parloteo por parte del Padre, muy aburrido por cierto (tanto que Ron como Hermione empezaron a dormitar), dijo finalmente las palabras que ella quería oír y que los hicieron despertar:

-Ronald Billius Weasley, ¿acepta por esposa a Hermione Jane Granger en sagrado matrimonio?

-Sí, acepto-indicó Ron con determinación, luego le dedicó una sonrisa a Hermione.

-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿acepta por esposo a Ronald Billius Weasley en Sagrado matrimonio?

Entonces ella contestó las palabras más hermosas y peligrosas de lo que se podía decir en una boda:

-Sí, acepto-le devolvió la sonrisa a Ron, contenta.

-Entonces,-dijo el cura- por el poder que me confiere Dios Todo Poderoso, los declaro marido y mujer... Puede besar a la novia...

Ron se le acercó lentamente a sus labios, cerrando los ojos, mientras la gente en la habitación principal victoreaba por la pareja recién casada... Para terminar de la manera mejor posible, Ron le dio un beso a Hermione. Con esto selló una promesa que ni la misma muerte separaría.

Más tarde en la fiesta, Arthur, Juliet, Will y Jane se les acercaron. No eran los mismos que ellos habían conocido. Habían crecido bastante, en su tiempo habían pasado unos cinco también y se notaba... parecían muchos más maduros...

-Les dije que nos volveríamos a ver-dijo Arthur, contento.

Y por muchos años después esa frase la repetirían otras veces.

Ron y Hermione siempre creyeron que habían estado hechos uno para el otro, por lo tanto, desde siempre habían caído en el amor del otro... Y no se habían equivocado en eso...

**Fin.  
**


End file.
